


【TK】糖爹

by Domotowasabi



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids (Band), TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 全架空。高中生堂本光一(17) x 社會人士堂本剛(35)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

「以後用這個聯繫吧。」

隔周五放學後先回家一趟的堂本光一換穿好平時的衣服就出門，他告訴父母最近接了家教，晚餐都沒吃就趕著到指定的場所等待。

堂本剛進入房間第一件事情就是給堂本光一一隻手機，很普通的掀蓋式手機，裡面聯絡人只寫了『24』，除此之外沒有其他資訊。

「吃了嗎？」

堂本光一點點頭，在他進入房間沒多久，套房的管家便推著餐車入內，把晚餐整齊擺放在餐桌上後詢問堂本光一還有沒有其他需求，之後就退出房間。

看著滿桌豐盛的菜品堂本光一有些茫然，思考著要先吃呢？還是等堂本剛到來再一起享用？

最後是房門第二次被推開管家端著甜點入內時告知堂本光一先用餐，堂本光一這才在堂本剛抵達前半小時把飯菜吃完。

「如何？合胃口嗎。」

堂本剛邊將靛藍西裝外套脫下，解開白襯衫的鈕扣到第二顆，恰好可以露出最近稍微鍛鍊的胸膛，解開袖扣挽起到小臂，稍微用力點便浮起的手筋，跟他稍微偏稚嫩的臉龐不太搭。

堂本光一盯著整個過程，第一次知道原來看男人寬衣解帶可以如此賞心悅目，直到被堂本剛用沉穩的嗓音再問一次問題才回過神。

「很好吃！好吃…」

發現除了好吃以外給不出任何評論，堂本光一有些羞赧的低下頭，明明是第一次吃到這種口感的漢堡排，柔軟卻有嚼勁、兩面焦香恰到好處，切開後淌流的肉汁差點燙傷舌尖，但肉汁的鮮美使他迫不及待想放入口中，醬汁是偏甜的，還有些苦澀香味，後來堂本剛才告訴他，那是因為加了點酒。

在堂本光一尚未想到該說些什麼時，一股男性的氣息靠近、微張的雙唇被攫住，什麼反應也做不了只能靠侵入的舌頭帶動，鼻腔裡滿是堂本剛的氣味。

「接吻的時候眼睛要閉上喔。」

放開堂本光一雙唇時還牽扯了一條銀絲，堂本剛噙著笑、手指點了下堂本光一微微發紅的鼻尖，看著不知所措的人雙手絞著衣服下擺、兩眼不知道該望向哪邊只好盯著地毯，忍不住想多戲弄。

「是初吻嗎？」

即使從反應就能得知答案，但是故意挑明詢問等待親口回答也是樂趣。

「唔…」

沒有說是也沒有說不是，從喉頭發出曖昧不明的音節，堂本光一嘴形呈現小o狀，搖頭晃腦閃躲著堂本剛的問題和目光。

「是嗎？」

男性氣息再次逼進，堂本光一稍微往後踩了一步小腿便撞到矮桌，慌亂穩住腳步後又對上近在咫尺的堂本剛，只要他往前傾便能再次碰觸到剛才吻自己的唇。

「是…」

短暫的對峙下堂本光一敗下陣，他沒辦法像堂本剛一直直視著自己，每當堂本光一望向堂本剛的圓眸，總能看見侷促羞澀的自己和閃爍著的光芒，令人心頭為之一顫。

再次被吻上，這次堂本光一閉上了眼，不是因為記得堂本剛的叮嚀，是因為太過害羞和恐懼，修長的睫毛輕輕顫抖著。

「光一的初吻是布丁口味的。」

短暫分開雙唇時，他聽見堂本剛湊到耳邊悄聲說的話。

然後第三次被吻上，這次的吻比前兩次還要久又深，粗糙的舌面掃過上顎時有股搔癢感，生澀的舌頭像是要被吃掉般被捲弄吸吮，想逃卻逃不開，只能被迫交纏，也許是太過於緊張，堂本光一覺得有些缺氧，身體發軟靠向堂本剛，被吻著的唇發出細碎的嗚咽聲。

堂本剛手探入堂本光一寬鬆的上衣下擺直接覆蓋在他後腰處，手掌心傳來年輕男孩富有彈性且細緻的觸感，忍不住稍微畫圓按壓腰部肌肉，原本想讓堂本光一能放鬆點卻使他發出高階音調的嗚咽聲，小嘴還張開了下喘息又被吻住，交纏的舌頭發出淫瀰的吸吮聲。

「哈啊......哈...」

結束雋永的親吻，堂本光一滿臉緋紅、還閉著的雙眼睫毛上沾了點淚花，是太過激動了，以至於他喘著氣卻不敢睜開雙眼。

一隻大手覆上他頭頂先是輕撫髮稍、等他氣息穩定些後手掌滑到後腦勺按住，將他往厚實的胸膛靠。

堂本光一輕輕嗅聞堂本剛身上的味道，雖然同為男性但他不討厭堂本剛的氣息，沒有太侵略性且用著好聞的木質調香水，甚至還有些線香的味道。

「聞夠了嗎？」

含著笑的嗓音在堂本光一上方響起，令他有些窘迫的想要離開堂本剛的懷抱，可是堂本剛手臂緊緊環抱著他肩膀和腰部，根本不讓他動彈。

「巴、」

「嗯？」

想到應該要喊個什麼稱呼，但爸都還沒發音完就被堂本剛有些不悅的聲音打斷。

「我該怎麼稱呼您呢？剛先生。」

「除了daddy、父親、爸，其它你可以隨便選擇。」

這下堂本光一苦惱了，從小到大最不會的就是猜題，每猜必錯。

「剛…？」

小心翼翼的提出想法，怯懦糯地抬起頭望著堂本剛，只見堂本剛笑了一下還點了點頭。

「今天就到這裡吧。」

「欸？」

手機又傳來銀行APP的提示音，這次的費用已經轉入帳戶了。

「怎麼，捨不得回去？」

堂本剛戲弄的口吻詢問，發現堂本光一又因此臉紅耳赤，忍不住用舌頭頂弄了下口腔，實在是太誘人了，青澀的果實、含苞待放的花苞。

「不、我…唉…」

總不能說他覺得錢太好拿了吧！感覺自己什麼事情也沒有做就拿到了錢，還免費吃了頓晚餐，甚至還挺舒服的…

「還是光一君想聊聊？」

堂本剛逕自走向客廳沙發坐下，打開沙發旁的小冰箱拿出一瓶啤酒，再來出一罐可樂放在桌上。

「我不知道該說什麼。」

堂本光一接過可樂打開，喝了一小口後開口說。

「嗯～光一君會自己來嗎？」

為了怕堂本光一不懂意思，堂本剛還把手放在啤酒罐周邊，做了上下套弄的動作。

「當、當然！」

完全被當成小孩子了，堂本光一有些害羞又氣憤，完全不知道該做什麼表情。

「fufu～一週幾次呢？」

「嘛，幾乎是天天吧。」

說完趕緊喝了一大口可樂，還差點嗆到，輕咳兩下臉又更紅。

「年輕氣盛呢～」

堂本剛始終都是帶著笑在詢問，堂本光一的反應帶給他很大的樂趣跟愉悅，眼中閃爍更多光芒。

「那、那剛呢？」

覺得不能只有自己被問這種私密問題，雖然莽撞但就是想知道。

「我？」

堂本剛聲音有些上揚，他停頓了下，挪動位置往堂本光一靠近了些。

堂本光一下意識想要拉開距離，但從堂本剛身上飄來的味道令他停下動作，忍不住想要再嗅聞一點。

「我不自己來的喔。」

富含磁性的嗓音有些低啞，堂本剛沒有停止靠近的動作，最後貼在堂本光一的左耳邊，溫熱氣息噴灑在堂本光一敏感發紅的耳廓，吐露的字句擅自鑽入耳膜，舌尖舔弄了幾下耳垂後含住輕啜。

「光一什麼時候幫我呢。」

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

嚴格說起來合約裡面並沒有寫明必要的互動，只有基本的吃飯、出遊等像是跟朋友見面般的行程。

所以堂本光一沒有想太多，但也沒有想太少，至少他先在網路上搜索過可能發生的事情後才下定決心要找糖爹的。至於為什麼找男性呢，因為他不想跟年上的大姐姐們甚至阿姨來往，感覺會遇到像是班導這種四十幾歲單身、噴了一堆香水透散發欲求不滿氣場的人，更重要的是，這樣一同出去旁人一看就知道是包養…

【明天17點表參道茶洒 金田中。】

放在抽屜裡的掀蓋式手機震動了下，堂本光一飄走的思緒立刻被拉回，有些緊張帶點雀躍。

「光一同學，這一段課文你來念。」

坐在他前面的同學偷偷暗示剛才念到哪一段，這才讓堂本光一有驚無險的度過一關。

念完後果不其然被老師叨念了幾句，上課要專心跟認真讀書。但堂本光一的思緒已經被簡訊內容拉走，想著明天該穿什麼樣的衣服赴約。  
\--  
堂本剛發完簡訊後躺回沙發裡，不久前才結束一場跨國會議，針對藝術品怎麼運送到日本跟展覽會場檔期佈置確認。  
在重複確認展出品時他看上一幅畫，是作者少數的人體素描，刻意模糊長相加強肢體刻畫，那肌肉的力與美躍然紙上，使他回味起上周五夜晚觸摸到的年輕身軀，那旺盛的生命力從肌膚滲出、透過指腹傳遞到他心尖。

手機發出震動，是堂本光一回覆的短訊，問他該穿什麼好。

堂本剛忍不住笑了，青澀果實的可愛之處，他回了制服以外都好，心中暗想千萬不要穿著運動裝扮來，不然他極有可能把持不住。

在下一場會議開始前還有點時間，他回想著初次見到堂本光一的時候，就知道撿到寶了。  
看似精明卻有些天然，連每個月無上限碰面都沒意見，通常領固定包養費自然會希望越少見面越好，但堂本光一竟然沒有提出異議。以及明明可以拒絕那個吻的，但堂本光一沒有拒絕，還流露出欲罷不能的表情…

「如果你遇上的不是我該怎麼辦呢～」

堂本剛閉著眼精輕哼著無意義的音符，在聽見自己說出這樣的話時也覺得好笑，遇上他也不算運氣好啊。

雖然合約沒有寫什麼強制的約定，但他擅長調教每位包養的對象，膩了就解約換一個就好，目前為止最長還沒超過半年。會給堂本光一一年的合約理由很簡單，直覺告訴他這方面他們會很契合，反正一年後就是陌路人了，如果中間膩了就付清剩下的包養費用解約吧。

腦海裡浮現最後堂本光一羞紅著臉推開他跑走的畫面，真是純情。  
\--  
「嗚哇......」

當堂本光一走上二樓看到細長的石鋪路後沒忍住低喊了聲，左手邊是餐廳明亮的落地窗和靠窗坐位，右手邊是石階庭園造景，他看見餐廳裡穿著打扮優雅的女性喝著茶，然後覺得穿牛仔褲和一般毛衣的自己有點格格不入，下意識將厚外套的拉鍊拉到最高，有些不安的拿出手機撥打給堂本剛。

『直接進來吧。』

不等堂本光一開口，接通後堂本剛直接要他走進店家就掛掉電話。

堂本光一只好硬著頭皮走進餐廳裡，除了前來帶位的服務人員外沒有人關注他。

「會熱嗎？要不要把外套脫了。」

堂本剛坐在位置上看著堂本光一小臉駝紅還有些細汗，細心的詢問。

「不、我覺得有點冷。」

臉更紅了，巴不得把臉埋入菜單中，最後透過菜單露出一雙眼睛偷看堂本剛臉色，確保他沒有因為自己的回答不悅。

「fufu～要吃什麼就點吧，待會再去吃晚餐。」

堂本光一看著菜單茫然，一杯紅茶要日幣一千啊...甜點最便宜也要日幣七百…這怎麼點得下去。

「請問決定好要點什麼了嗎？」

在堂本剛的示意下服務人員來到桌邊，堂本光一這下更緊張了，他用眼神向堂本剛求救，堂本剛則平淡的問他吃不吃甜？喜歡喝紅茶還是抹茶？還是要喝咖啡？

最後送上來的是冰滴咖啡和冰滴咖啡作成的咖啡凍。

「這麼喜歡咖啡啊…那應該帶去另一間才對…」

堂本剛若有所思的面對餐點喃喃自語。

「我不知道點什麼比較好…」

喝了一口咖啡潤一潤乾澀的喉頭，堂本光一小小聲回答。

「光一就這麼怕我？」

「也不是怕…就、就不知道怎麼相處…」

「把我當一般朋友不行嗎？」

堂本光一內心吐槽，一般朋友才不會包養你給你錢還吻你好嗎。

「或是…」堂本剛往前傾下身「把我當愛人呢？」 

差點沒被才吃下的咖啡凍噎死，堂本光一拍了拍胸口又趕緊喝了口水，冷靜下來後看著堂本剛不像是開玩笑的臉一時不知道怎麼回覆。

反倒是堂本剛一手托腮歪著頭直勾勾盯著堂本光一沒再說什麼，只有拿起餐巾紙遞給他示意擦下嘴角。

「剛跟其他人也是這樣的嗎？」

開口就想咬斷舌頭，堂本光一只是想參考其他人的模式而已，但聽上去怎麼像是他介意這件事般，一定是因為剛才嗆到導致有點鼻音。

「嗯～不一定耶，也有純上床的、」堂本剛皺了下眉頭，思考了下才回答，看著堂本光一因自己的回答錯愕到手中湯匙的咖啡凍又落回碗裡，不免覺得好笑。

「光一難道事先不知道『這是』怎麼回事嗎？」

「知道啊！我上網搜索過、小說也看過！」

急吼吼的想要證明自己不是堂本剛所想的那種小白兔，但為什麼要證明不是，堂本光一自己也不知道，也許是莫名其妙的不想被同性看貶心態作祟。

「喔～然後呢？」

好整以暇等著堂本光一繼續說下去。

「就、就那樣嘛。」

顯然就是不知道嘛，窘迫的樣子也很可愛，尤其濃密的雙眉糾結靠攏，有些乾澀的雙唇不服輸的噘起。

「我們也可以是單純吃飯見面的陪伴關係喔。」

堂本剛決定做一次好人，他把選擇權丟給堂本光一，雖然他覺得未來這一年堂本光一還是會被他擁抱，但他想讓獵物覺得自己是有選擇逃走的機會的。

「真的嗎？」

堂本光一有些抓不準該怎麼回覆才是對的，內心又不禁想著如果是單純陪伴的關係又有錢拿，這不是最棒的選擇嗎。

「嗯，可以喔，我也不想做光一覺得不舒服的事情嘛。」

看著堂本光一含著小湯匙的開心臉龐，堂本剛真想把湯匙換成其他的東西，例如他的手指。

「好，不可以騙我喔。」下一秒像是又想到什麼立刻補了句「這要不要寫在合約上？」 

「fufufu～可以啊，反正合約上也沒寫什麼。」

喝了口雁音茶，溫醇圓潤，有一股特殊的甘甜。

「吶、光一覺得上次的吻不舒服嗎？」

正當堂本光一覺得事情圓滿順利，這句問話又把他擊落。

舒服，可是要他怎麼說的出口。

「嗯，待會想吃什麼呢？」

不用真的聽到堂本光一回答就能從瞬間變化的表情得到答案。

滿意。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

聖誕節前夕堂本光一就讀的高中已經開始放起寒假，早早安排在超商打工的他有點苦惱，寒假幾乎每天都有排班，如果堂本剛要找他怎麼辦？

這個苦惱沒有延續太久，某天下班時發現手機有未接來電跟一封簡訊，堂本光一先是回撥電話結果對方關機，才打開簡訊看到堂本剛告訴他臨時出國的事情，所以下次見面已經是明年了。

「嘛…」

喝著店長招待的美式咖啡，堂本光一有些失落的看著簡訊邊走向車站，明明應該是開心不用見面就能拿錢的事情，但卻想要見堂本剛。

嗶嗶－

是制式化的銀行APP聲音，這個月的包養費用付清了。

街道上到處都是準備過節的人，成雙成對。經過某間商店櫥窗時堂本光一停下了腳步，覺得擺設的領帶很好看，如果繫在堂本剛的脖子上會更好看。

沒多久堂本光一便從商店裡走出來，手中多了包裝好的細長盒子，他帶著微笑把盒子小心翼翼收入包包中，準備明年再送給堂本剛。  
\--  
遠在地球另一邊的堂本剛正躺在床上調時差，歐洲進入白雪茫茫的銀色聖誕假期，他會來這裡是因為要跟家人團聚，一年只見面一次的家人團聚。

在把禮物分送給姪子姪女跟家人後，堂本剛窩在爐火邊取暖，邊翻閱著書籍，順便思考聖誕禮物最後有沒有準時送到堂本光一手上。

「剛啊，你也年紀不小了，該找個對象了。」

每年家人團聚必定會被父母催促的話語。

「媽，弟弟那麼多對象，不用替他擔心的。」

姐姐一如既往的挑明重點說，畢竟堂本剛喜歡包養這件事在家人間不是秘密。

「但長久這樣也不是辦法啊！」

媽媽很是擔心的看著低頭認真閱讀書籍一言不發的堂本剛，最後端著烤好的蛋糕走到堂本剛面前才喚起他注意力。

「剛啊，找個固定對象不好嗎？」

「fufufu～我跟對象都滿固定的，」接過媽媽手中烤好的蛋糕，還加了一球香草冰淇淋，堂本剛露出討好媽媽的可愛笑容「一次一個，最長一年，固定吧！」 

「你這小子！」媽媽作勢要打堂本剛，又被堂本剛裝害怕的無辜神情逗笑「我是擔心你，總是花錢找快樂，這樣的感情不是真的。」

「嗯～但是花錢找的快樂是真快樂啊！」吃了口蛋糕馬上把媽媽的手藝誇讚上天，這話題便到這裡結束了。

堂本剛還年輕的時候就認知到一件事：只有錢不會背叛自己，花錢能買到真正的快樂。

他不想再談感情花了錢又得不到快樂，最後受傷的還是自己。  
\--  
聖誕節這天早上郵差來到了堂本光一家，父母清晨就出門工作了，只有堂本光一在家收了註明給自己的包裹，搔著還翹著的頭髮走進屋內。他把禮物放在書桌上盯著看了五分鐘，確認收件人寫的是自己，但沒有寄件人。

「這是…什麼啊…」

拆開禮物包裝打開盒子，映入眼簾的是摺疊好的衣服，不，是麋鹿裝。

放在書桌抽屜的掀蓋式手機激烈震動，堂本光一趕緊拉開把手機取出，接起電話。

『聖誕快樂。』

「聖誕快樂…」

『剛睡醒嗎？』

「嗯。」

『喜歡禮物嗎？』

這下知道禮物是誰寄的了。堂本光一還從聲音裡聽出堂本剛忍住不笑出來的顫抖。

「我才剛拆開…為什麼是麋鹿啊？」

拿出服裝攤開來看，就是一套麋鹿服裝，頭套的部分還有紅鼻子跟鹿角。

『覺得你穿起來會很可愛就買了。』

應該沒有男孩子喜歡被稱讚可愛吧。堂本光一只敢在內心默默吐槽。

「要穿給你看嗎？」

『欸？如果光一願意的話。』

沒想到隨口說說的對方竟然同意，堂本光一後知後覺發現這本來就是堂本剛的意圖啊，不然幹嘛送他麋鹿裝。

「那你等等，我換好後拍照給你。」

『欸～不是邊換穿給我看嗎？』

「你給的掀蓋式手機沒辦法視訊好嗎！」

堂本剛聽見堂本光一畫錯重點時忍不住笑了，可愛，太可愛了。

「不、不是，我說錯了，是誰要邊換穿給你看啊！」

被堂本剛的笑聲搞的滿臉通紅，堂本光一內心慶幸家裡只有他一人，不然他不知到該怎麼跟家人解釋。

『聖誕節沒有跟朋友出去嗎？』

「沒有…晚點要打工…」

『早知道你聖誕節沒跟朋友約我就不出國了。』

聽見堂本剛這麼說，堂本光一內心有點開心，耳朵有些發燙。

「那、那你不能提前回來嗎…」

『光一這麼想見我？』

「只是覺得收了錢就得辦好事而已！」

為了掩飾不好意思，堂本光一提高了點音量，有些後悔提出這樣的問題。

『光一對我只是公事公辦啊…』

為什麼堂本剛的聲音聽上去有點委屈？

「也不是那麼公事公辦...就、你不是問我有沒有跟朋友約嗎？上次你不是說我們可以像朋友那樣互動！」

急急忙忙的想解釋又不知道有沒有好好的把自己的想法傳達給對方，堂本光一覺得太難了，原來被包養這麼難。

『生日禮物想要什麼？』

「欸？」

『光一要十八歲了，有沒有想要什麼生日禮物呢？』

突然有什麼東西擋在眼前的感覺，從小到大因為家裡環境不優渥，生日能夠一家人一起吃個蛋糕就很開心了，更別說不擅長與人交際的堂本光一只有從朋友那邊收到生日快樂的卡片。現在被問了想要什麼生日禮物，這是之前想也不敢想的事情。

『光一？還在嗎？』

「還在。」

『有想要什麼禮物嗎？』

「沒有。」咬著嘴唇說出違心之論，堂本光一覺得能遇到堂本剛已經很好了，不該再多做什麼要求「你回來就好。」 

這下換堂本剛愣住了，明明聽出了堂本光一聲音有些飄然，應該是很開心會收到生日禮物這件事，但最後竟然是希望自己回去就好。

『嗯，明年見。』

掛上電話後堂本光一瞪著麋鹿裝看了許久，最後還是換上了。  
\--  
「fufufu～」

收到堂本光一換裝好的照片，堂本剛窩在棉被堆裡一抖一抖的笑著，麋鹿這麼可愛的動物，穿上去應該也是可愛的樣子，但堂本光一卻一臉冷淡眼神空洞，實在是太有反差萌了。

笑了許久後才發現除了照片外下面還有一行字。

【不知道裡面該不該穿衣服，就沒穿了。】

唷～竟然學會撩人了。

堂本剛砸了下舌，又重新看照片。

【下次見面穿這樣等我。】

最近一班回日本的班機是什麼時候呢？

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

歐洲的大風雪使航班停飛了幾天，等到堂本剛回到日本已經是過完新年，也過了堂本光一的生日。即使用簡訊祝福堂本光一生日快樂，卻也比不上見面時直接面對面來的有溫度。

「我可以過夜了！」

走進半個月沒來的總統套房，堂本剛看見堂本光一穿著麋鹿裝坐在窗邊的單人沙發上看著窗外，聽見開門聲後馬上站起來迎向他。

「光一這麼想跟我過夜？」

在家調了幾天時差後才把人約出來見面，第一句話竟然不是『好久不見』或其他客套安慰語句，而是可以過夜的宣言。

「剛不想跟我過夜嗎…」

穿著麋鹿裝有些不好意思，原本以為堂本剛會吐槽或是稱讚，結果竟然什麼也沒說，好歹說點什麼吧！

堂本剛沒有直接回答，到是腳步停在堂本光一身側，突然摟住他的腰把人往懷裡帶，在堂本光一還沒反應過來時，牽著他的手往自己寬鬆的褲子口袋裡摸。

「啊！」

手指摸到了硬挺的物品，堂本光一忍不住短促叫喊出聲，轉過頭瞪著一臉愉悅的堂本剛。

「掏出來看看，是給你的生日禮物喔～」

那人恬不知恥的湊近堂本光一，戲謔的口吻使堂本光一既開心又羞澀。

當硬挺的物品被拿出來後才發現是個長盒，打開後是一條價值不斐的手鍊，然後堂本剛舉起自己的手在堂本光一面前晃了晃，銀色的光芒令人目眩。

「一對的，喜歡嗎？」

「…喜歡…」

嘟著嘴的堂本光一伸出手要堂本剛幫他戴上，堂本剛也樂意，但他更想幫他戴在腳上，晃動時一定很美。

「這是給你的聖誕禮物。」

這才想到自己也有買禮物要給堂本剛，堂本光一趕緊從包包裡取出聖誕配色包裝的長盒遞給堂本剛，看堂本剛有些意外的神色使堂本光一有些開心，慢條斯理的除去外包裝後打開盒子，是條領帶。

「我覺得你戴起來會很好看…」

有些小聲的說著，目光不敢看向堂本剛，只好緊緊盯著領帶。

「光一，知道送領帶給一個男人是什麼意思嗎？」

堂本剛的聲音有些低啞，手指把玩著深色的領帶仔細看還有暗紅色繡的暗紋，低調中綻放著品味，有些讚嘆堂本光一的眼光。

「我沒想那麼多…」

購買的當下真的沒想太多，後來上網搜索過三十幾歲的男人可能喜歡的禮物時才知道，原來送男人領帶是有另一層意思的。

「喔～」上揚的尾音代表堂本剛心情很好，這是相處兩次後堂本光一自己得出的訊息，尤其堂本剛在他腰部游走的手從貼上後就沒有離開過，現在更是緩慢加重力道的按揉「這句話我當作你是知道意思的…」 

然而湊近的臉龐沒有繼續動作，堂本光一懸著心臟撲通撲通跳著，當他半闔起雙眼時堂本剛卻退去，手掌也離開腰部，頓時失去熱源的腰部一陣涼颼。

「光一明天還要上學吧，別太晚回家了。」

走到小吧檯取出酒的堂本剛給自己調製起飲料，沒有給堂本光一拿可樂，下了逐客令。

「明天建校紀念日，放假！」

沒有發生預想的事情使堂本光一窘迫，他是有些期待堂本剛會吻他，像第一次接吻那樣溫柔、雋永，令人欲罷不能的吻。

「而且我跟家人說了在朋友家過夜。」

對上堂本光一滿臉認真誠懇的表情，堂本剛有些不忍，這孩子就這麼喜歡挑戰他的忍耐力嗎？

「難道剛要我穿這樣回去嗎…」

堂本光一張開雙手轉了一圈，麋鹿裝穿在他身上尺寸剛好，頭套也很可愛。堂本剛頂了頂上顎，想到堂本光一在簡訊裡說服裝下什麼也沒穿，今晚看上去似乎也是如此。

「合約裡沒有寫要過夜，」依舊拒絕堂本光一的提議，甚至還把這次見面的費用也轉帳給堂本光一，堂本剛喝了口馬丁尼繼續說「上次也說了不會做令光一不舒服的事情。」 

「那讓我舒服不就好了。」

「你知道自己在說什麼嗎。」

堂本光一一句賭氣的回嘴使堂本剛理智斷線，充滿侵略的眼神看向裝做不在乎的堂本光一，即使穿著可愛的麋鹿裝依然散發勾引人享用的氣息。

「我…」

面對堂本剛突然改變的眼神堂本光一內心一驚，一方面有些膽怯，一方面卻因引起堂本剛慾望而雀躍。  
這些日子堂本光一自然上網搜索過一些內容，青少年對於性的好奇和渴望使他想從堂本剛身上獲得些什麼。

至少現在的堂本光一是這麼覺得的，可以賺錢又能獲得快樂享受，如果是堂本剛的話，似乎沒有不可以。

「…想陪剛過夜…」

他走到堂本剛身邊將堂本剛手上的酒杯拿開，堂本剛的目光沒有一秒離開自己身上，但他不害怕。

「好不好？」

堂本光一第一次擁抱了堂本剛，發現這人的身材不像外表看上去那樣圓潤，有鍛鍊的身軀藏在寬鬆的外衣下，尤其是雙臂，似乎能夠緊緊箍住他。  
\--  
堂本剛洗好澡走出來便看見堂本光一正坐在床鋪上，麋鹿裝已經脫掉了，現在是穿著飯店的白色浴袍，像極了一朵白玫瑰花苞。

堂本光一告訴他等待期間已經洗過澡了，這使堂本剛失笑，就這麼迫不急待？

「能關燈嗎？」

當堂本剛爬上床時堂本光一才開口，他覺得燈光太亮了，有些不好意思。

「可是我想看…」

還有些水氣的手掌捧著堂本光的臉龐，大拇指輕輕撫摸左臉頰上的黑痣，堂本光一有些害羞的垂下眼，他雙手放在膝蓋上微微抓著浴袍。

「光一不想看看我嗎？」

當堂本剛身上帶著沐浴乳溫熱的香氣飄向堂本光一鼻尖時，堂本光一就已經有些反應，他歸咎於寒假期間看太多資料片和回想跟堂本剛接吻的滋味，絕對不是喜歡男人，是喜歡堂本剛，而他剛好是男人。

「想、可是、」

話都還沒說完就被吻住，比初吻還要霸道，下巴被往上抬、仰著頭被深吻，靈巧的舌頭鑽入口腔裡立刻糾纏住生澀的舌尖，勾引著、戲弄著、挑弄著。

細碎的呻吟聲飄盪在兩人之間，還沒完全度過變聲期的堂本光一聲音因興奮而發出高亢的奶音，既羞恥又喜悅。他迎合著堂本剛的侵略，試著模仿對方吸吮他的招式含住堂本剛下唇啜咬了口，堂本剛被青澀的刺激燃起更盛的慾火，卻感受到堂本光一身體微微的顫抖而節制沒有直接將他壓在床上。

「嗯哼……」

粉嫩的舌頭在堂本剛雙唇離開前追逐了出來，輕輕舔了下那霸道吻自己的雙唇，隨後在脆弱的脖頸被舔舐啃咬時發出青澀的叫喊聲。

堂本剛看著堂本光一半瞇著眼的愉悅反應進行著下一步，手掌探入敞開的浴袍撫上他胸口，另支手則覆蓋住腰部將人往自己方向攏了攏。堂本光一有些緊張的繃緊身體，但在堂本剛細心溫柔的撫摸下漸漸放鬆，雙腿也從正坐調整成屈膝坐在床鋪上，稍微張開的雙腿使堂本剛能更貼近。

「熱…」

不知道是空調暖氣溫度太高還是趁堂本剛洗澡時偷偷喝了口放在吧檯上的馬丁尼，堂本光一覺得有些熱，主動拉扯浴袍想要解開。

「別急…」

堂本剛吻住他喊熱的紅腫小嘴，把人往床頭帶，抓起幾顆枕頭放在堂本光一身後讓他好靠躺，這才緩緩替他拉開浴袍上的腰帶。

「別盯著看...」

堂本光一伸出雙手試圖遮擋堂本剛的雙眼，被用充滿侵略的目光打量使他更加興奮，原本只有稍微抬頭的分身現在已經精神奕奕。

「小光是壞孩子啊～」伸出食指勾住堂本光一的下巴令他抬眼看著自己，堂本剛壞笑著繼續說「被人看了還更興奮～」

被說中心事令堂本光一內心震盪，分身興奮得跳動了下冒出薄薄的晶瑩液體。

「有想過我嗎？」

堂本剛左手握住翹起的分身先是讓掌心沾上晶瑩液體增加潤滑、在堂本光一適應了些後才緩慢上下擼動。

「想過我對你怎麼做？」

「別、別......」

分身被握住撫弄著，手掌的薄繭刺激令快感劇增，跟自己來完全不同。

「說嘛小光～」

「啊哈──不行…」

大拇指惡意的施力按壓揉碾敏感的傘部，加上堂本剛蠱惑般的暗啞嗓音，堂本光一沒忍住便釋放出來，小嘴不斷快又急促的喘息著。

「對、對不起！」

睜著含著水氣的雙眼望著堂本剛，他看著堂本剛舉起沾滿白濁的手，伸出舌頭輕輕舔了下，這舉動使原本就滿臉潮紅的堂本光一身體更加火熱，想找個洞把自己埋起來不想被看見。

「好吃喔，小光也嚐一口。」

不等堂本光一反應，修長的手指已經探入喘息著的小嘴，食指與中指夾著稚嫩的舌頭挑弄著，發出陣陣水聲和細碎嗚咽聲。

沒多久堂本光一又被刺激的高舉分身，他被吻住、閉著感受下身有股炙熱靠近自己分身，他的手被牽引到下腹與堂本剛厚實的手互相交握著彼此分身，互相抵弄的感受因看不見而提升敏感度，又因濕吻的嘖嘖聲響加深快感。

「嗯──」

所有快感的叫喊都被親吻吞噬，淚花垂掛在顫動的睫毛上，哼哼的鼻音抓撓著堂本剛的心，他感覺到下腹一陣濕熱，是堂本光一忍受不了刺激再次釋放。

他放開堂本光一的雙唇往下游移，邊用準備好的毛巾擦拭堂本光一泥濘的下身，邊在他雪白的胸口印下朵朵紅痕，還故意咬了幾口鎖骨，使堂本光一身體不禁顫抖了幾下。

「剛...」

滿臉情慾又帶點委屈，堂本光一覺得他沒有做好，因為他發現堂本剛穿起的浴袍下還高舉著。

「乖，小光今晚很棒喔～」

滿眼都是令人沉溺的溫柔，堂本剛在堂本光一紅腫的小嘴上親了又親，摸了摸他頭髮又在額頭落下一吻後走進浴室。

堂本光一穿回浴袍抱著枕頭在加大雙人床上滾來滾去，回想剛才的刺激快感身體又一陣躁動，緊繃了整晚的精神因為身體得到放鬆跟愉悅後有些疲憊，也許偷喝的那口酒也有關係。

等堂本剛再次從浴室出走來時看見堂本光一已經睡著。

他有些好笑的爬上床關掉房間裡的電燈，替堂本光一蓋上棉被，經過一陣深思熟慮後決定還是把浴袍脫掉，他喜歡赤裸著擁抱對方的肌膚之親感覺。

趁堂本光一熟睡之時，從後背環抱住，在光潔的背上偷偷留下一枚又一枚的愛慾痕跡。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

平時習慣早起的堂本光一這天也不例外，在手機鬧鐘響之前就起床。  
正當他要起身去廁所時腰部的手緊縮了下，這才讓堂本光一徹底清醒，現在還在總統套房裡，而他昨天都做了什麼！

「唔…」

堂本光一小心翼翼扒開堂本剛的手臂，確定沒有驚動到睡夢中的人後溜下床，走進浴室望著半身大的鏡子，臉瞬間刷紅。

身上可以被衣服覆蓋的地方都是情慾紅痕，連後背也沒有放過。

更羞恥的是，在堂本光一確認身上到處都是堂本剛留下的曖昧痕跡，原本有消退跡象的晨勃再次舉起，在浴室裡進退兩難的堂本光一坐在馬桶蓋上思索，昨夜被堂本剛照顧的感覺，伸出手握住自己的慾望套弄了兩下發現不行，如果不是堂本剛，沒辦法那麼舒服。

於是他梳洗後輕手輕腳的走回臥室，昏暗的臥室床上躺著熟睡的人，一個想法迅速閃過堂本光一的腦袋，他瞇起雙眼露出想惡作劇的笑容，掀開棉被一小角鑽了進去。

「嗯…」

睡夢中堂本剛覺得有股酥麻的感覺從下腹升起，朦朧間他伸手摸了摸床鋪，身旁沒人也沒了溫度，這讓他有些慌張的遲疑片刻，抓起櫃子上的眼鏡戴上後果斷掀開棉被。

「你在做什麼…」

早晨是富有磁性的黏糊嗓音，堂本剛看著在胯間努力含住分身的堂本光一，從他表情看出有些為難，不得要領的含著舔著，說不上舒服卻別有一番風味。

「早…安…」

含糊的說聲早，小嘴繼續含著碩大，回想資料片裡的女優動作，卻很難達到那樣的技術。

「先放開好不好？」

撐起上半身用手摸了摸堂本光一微微潮紅的臉龐，不知道這傢伙在棉被裡努力了多久，如果自己都沒起床不就直接含到暈倒在棉被裡了嗎。

「不舒…服…嗎？」

堂本光一含得有些嘴痠，嘴角都泛紅了，還不小心含的太深入頂到咽喉、眼角被逼出了零碎淚花，雙手握著堂本剛的分身沒有放棄舔弄，吸吮著傘部抬眼詢問要他放開的人。

「小光弄得我很舒服，」潮紅上的一點黑痣真得恰到好處，堂本剛愛憐的摩娑他臉頰，好聲好氣哄著努力討好自己的堂本光一「我教你怎麼更舒服好嗎？」 

聽到堂本剛稱讚自己，堂本光一內心樂開花，立刻張嘴放開分身，準備接受堂本剛的指導。

下一秒就被反壓在床上，雙腿被倏然分開，沒有緩衝時間高舉的分身就被含入堂本剛高溫的口腔內。

「嗯啊───」

堂本光一雙手抵住堂本剛的腦袋，手指穿過髮稍摩擦時有些細細癢癢的酥麻感，但更重要的是下身正被吸吮著，發出偌大水聲迴盪在昏暗的房間。

「剛～」

前所未有的酥麻快感，堂本光一覺得暈眩，趕緊用手遮掩雙眼，張闔的小嘴發出誘人的高亢奶音，另支手抵著堂本剛的腦袋卻起不了阻擋作用，想要挺動腰部也被堂本剛的手死死掐住壓著，動彈不得只能被迫享受快感浪潮。

「小光要認真學啊～」

稍微放開堂本光一的下身，堂本剛故意等堂本光一看向自己時伸舌頭舔過下唇，舌尖還牽連著分身冒出的晶瑩，堂本光一微微哆嗦發出細微的呻吟聲。

然後堂本剛將他扶起，示意他趴在上面，趁堂本光一還在害羞猶豫之時，再次含弄那濕淋淋的分身。

堂本光一分開的雙腿在堂本剛上身兩側，這樣羞恥的姿勢使他慌張，當下身又被含住時的快感差點使他繳械，堂本剛像是了解他身體般，含住卻沒有繼續動作。直到堂本光一控制住從小嘴流洩出的呻吟聲，並低下頭含住紫漲許久的碩大，才慢慢的舔弄吸吮。

「嗚嗯…」

堂本光一努力學著堂本剛舔拭自己的方式，用舌面在敏感的傘部打轉、舌尖時不時勾弄冠狀溝、含入碩大時舌頭撫弄著莖身，一點一點緩慢含入。

「哈啊───剛──」

忍不住抬起頭喊叫出聲，第一次被深喉的酥爽感令堂本光一顫抖，他用手握住碩大試圖套弄，卻引來更用力的往喉部吸吮。

「我、我、不會…」

下榻著腰部、兩腿越分越開，頸部揚起優美的弧線喘息著，腰部被堂本剛一手環抱住，另隻手游刃有餘的愛撫著堂本光一身軀，從緊繃的小腹到胸口挺立，再滑動到結實的翹臀。

「小光沒有好好學得懲罰喔。」

正當堂本光一因堂本剛放開他分身而獲得喘息，聽見堂本剛的語句後內心立刻燃起不妙的直覺，果不其然堂本剛再次含住他的分身，這次是更加急切的舔弄，發出不堪入耳的聲響。堂本光一慌張的試圖重新舔弄堂本剛的碩大，卻被快感浪潮一波一波推弄，只能含住傘部用舌頭毫無章法的舔吮，鼻腔發出悅耳的哼吟聲。

就在堂本光一以為可以適應快感浪潮時，堂本剛將游走在他身上的手探向臀瓣，滑過臀縫用指腹抵在緊縮的後穴上，有一下沒一下按壓撥弄著。

「嗯哼──」

緊張使堂本光一肌肉緊繃，在堂本剛一次深喉吸吮中釋放在緊緻的咽喉裡。

高潮使他發出綿延不絕的哼唧聲，舌尖顫抖抵在鈴口上嚐到了些鹹味，在結束射精後整個人被堂本剛翻過身，正面躺在床鋪。

「fufufu～小光是好色的孩子呢。」

大拇指抹著嘴角邊靠向堂本光一，堂本剛高高在上的姿勢抓住無力的雙腿合攏放在自己下腹，炙熱碩大抵著脆弱的會陰處。

「自己抱著大腿好嗎？」

堂本光一羞怯的點了點頭，雙手環抱著大腿、小腿架在堂本剛的肩膀上，感覺到炙熱的碩大擠入大腿內側貼著脆弱的會陰處和陰囊，小臉又是一陣熱辣。

「放鬆，答應不會讓你不舒服的，嗯？」

又是蠱惑人心的上揚尾音，但聽在堂本光一耳裡莫名的心安，他稍稍放鬆肌肉使堂本剛好挪動，感受堂本剛往身上壓的重量感。

「小光肌膚好滑嫩喔～」

手扣著堂本光一的腰部，下半身是性交的抽插動作，鈴口淌出的晶瑩使碩大在會陰處獲得充分潤滑藉此能來回滑動，邊親吻著堂本光一的小腿時不時故意伸出舌頭舔舐，另隻手則愛撫著胸口的挺立，才釋放過的堂本光一哪經得起這次的視覺與觸覺刺激，不一會分身又精神起來。

「哈啊──剛─要、要、」

身體隨著碰撞擺動，堂本光一想說的話被撞的支離破碎，感覺炙熱的碩大在大腿根部進出的羞怯感和敏感的下身被碰撞觸摸著，堂本光一淚眼婆娑望著堂本剛伸出雙手，好想抱抱他、好想被緊緊抱著。

「小光想要什麼？」

有些粗喘著將氣息噴灑在輕微抽蓄抖動的小腿，加快腰部動作、上身往堂本光一的方向再靠近些。

「抱我──剛──抱───」

分身被用力揉捏的快感沖刷著堂本光一的理智，他想要現在就被緊緊擁抱著、被需要。

堂本剛放開禁箍住堂本光一雙腿的手，碩大抵著堂本光一的分身抵弄，一隻手探到堂本光一後腦勺再深深吻住那喘息不止的小嘴，大手加快套弄彼此分身的速度。而堂本光一像是突然開竅般張開的大腿緊緊夾著堂本剛的腰部，雙手摸向彼此下身配合堂本剛的速度加入套弄。在一次的擼動刺激中堂本光一先達到了高潮小腹抽蓄著夾緊雙腿、身體陣陣顫抖，被吻住的小嘴發出甜膩的呻吟聲，然後堂本剛抓住堂本光一稚嫩的手掌包覆住碩大引導他快速套弄，沒多久便釋放出來，射在堂本光一小腹上。

「哈啊…哈…」

高潮後的兩人深深喘息著，堂本光一感覺到小腹被一股熱液噴灑，內心莫名的滿足，他大膽的伸出手捧著堂本剛也泛紅的臉龐，獻上輕輕的一吻。

對堂本剛露出平時不可能出現的甜甜笑容。  
\--  
「待會回家好好休息，記得用乳液擦拭身體肌膚。」

堂本剛買了一盒飯店販售的高級乳液，耐心跟躺在床鋪上捲著棉被慵懶神情的堂本光一解說如何使用。

「剛…」

堂本光一點頭應和著，像是想到什麼小聲叫換了聲。

「怎麼了？」

「沒事…就想叫叫你…」

露出害羞神情把臉埋入棉被中，下一秒就被堂本剛從棉被裡抓了出來。

「好好想想，」

一枚吻落在鼻尖上

「下次，」 

一枚吻落在眉間

「要做什麼。」

一枚吻，吻住堂本光一想回答的話。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

回到空蕩蕩的家裡又是一個人了。父母早出晚歸工作賺錢，有時候會留飯菜在冰箱給堂本光一自行加熱，有時候是簡單的日幣1000放在桌上讓他去買飯，從小到大都是這樣所以也就習慣了。

拎著沉甸甸背包進房間後，堂本光一有些想念昨夜，想念被抱著的溫暖。

拆開高級乳液禮盒，上面寫著淡淡玫瑰清香，堂本剛幫自己擦完乳液後捏了下他臉，飄到鼻尖的淡淡玫瑰香味。打開乳液聞了一下，味道是一樣的，只是溫度不一樣。

下腹又起了反應，堂本光一索性去浴室沖洗。

「哼嗯…」

抹著沐浴乳的浴球在身上滑動，低頭就能看見胸前一朵朵紅痕，有些沉溺在回想昨晚的過程裡，清洗下身時臉上一陣羞紅，想著被堂本剛的手觸碰，更是無法好好洗澡了。

「不行不行！」

熱水淋在頭上使自己清醒點，但真正的關卡是洗完澡後擦身體乳。

「呼…」

鼓起勇氣倒出乳液在手掌心，搓揉加熱使玫瑰香味更加明顯，堂本光一垂下眼眸任由雙手在身上游走，堂本剛告訴他回去好好照料身體，尤其被留下痕跡的地方更需要乳液滋潤。  
然而手慢慢往下探時內心又悄悄升起興奮感，以及一絲羞愧。

兩人用完午餐後又小憩片刻，在分開前堂本剛心血來潮把堂本光一拐入浴室…

「唔嗯......」

下身跟稍早前有些不同，沾滿乳液的雙手能輕易遊走在下身，嬌嫩的皮膚摸上去光滑無比，被激烈磨蹭過的會陰處碰觸到時身體微微顫抖，腳趾忍不住捲縮。

堂本光一想起浴室裡嘩啦啦水流聲，他坐在浴缸邊緣抓著大腿內側向堂本剛展開，早晨歡愉過的下身還有殘餘的敏感。  
細微的聲響從胯間傳出，堂本剛正嘟著嘴拿著小剪刀幫他修剪毛髮，還吩咐他不要亂動。修剪到一定長度後被帶出浴室，全身赤裸的堂本光一躺在床鋪上乖巧等著堂本剛下一步動作，眼角餘光瞄見堂本剛在不遠處搗鼓著什麼，十幾分鐘後端著小盆子走到床邊。

他放下手中的器具俯身吻了吻堂本光一，手在堂本光一的耳朵輕輕揉捏，一下子就使人進入曖昧情慾裡。

「會有點疼，但是結束會讓你舒服。」

這是堂本剛要進行接下來行為前含著堂本光一小巧的耳垂說的。

小盆中的液體先是沾在堂本光一小腹上試試溫度，堂本光一點頭覺得不會太燙才小心翼翼將液體塗在下身，等待冷卻後突然撕起，在反應到痛前堂本剛指腹按壓在光潔的肌膚處，便覺得沒有那麼疼了。

「剛…」

不知道是不是自己的問題，在下腹毛髮去除的差不多時，堂本光一起了些反應。

「怎麼了？」

這不能怪堂本光一，有反應也是滿正常的，雖然正常是女性除毛師幫男性除毛繁複擺動性器時才會有反應。

堂本剛邊擺弄著堂本光一半勃的性器，邊繼續溫柔塗上熱蠟、迅速撕起後按壓按摩。

「我覺得有些奇怪…」

堂本光一不懂這樣的生理反應算不算正常，但堂本剛好看的臉跟專注的眼神盯著自己下身，時不時還有呼吸的熱氣噴灑在私處肌膚上，他竟然感到興奮起反應。

「小光這樣很正常喔～」

沒有敷衍的意思，堂本剛對於自己的手法還是很有自信的，至少他替自己除毛的過程沒有過度疼痛，甚至有些快感。

聽到堂本剛的回覆雖然有些疑惑但堂本光一還是稍微放心，只是不敢再繼續盯著堂本剛動作，改將目光放在天花板上，盯著總統套房的天花板裝潢心想是實木雕刻嗎？

「嗚、」

在陰囊被塗上熱蠟撕掉的瞬間堂本光一忍不住短促出聲，比起下腹還要疼痛，眼角滲出些許因疼痛而產生的淚水。

「呼呼～」

然後聽見堂本剛吹氣的聲音，溫暖的氣息撲上脆弱敏感的陰囊，原本消退下去的分身又抬起。

「剛騙人…」

聲音有些委屈，這已經不是有點疼了，是很疼啊！

「啊啦──小光太嬌嫩了，待會補償你喔。」

那人聲音裡滿是笑意，堂本光一不禁害羞的抓起棉被蓋住臉，不想被看到臉紅的樣子。

不久後大功告成。堂本剛雙手沾滿乳液搓揉，一片溫熱覆蓋在堂本光一下身，輕柔的來回撫摸照料有些紅腫的肌膚，當然也包含精神萬分的分身。

回味到這裡堂本光一忍不住用沾滿乳液的雙手替自己撫慰，模仿著記憶裡堂本剛的手法，細心照料自己，節奏緩慢卻強勁，比之前自己胡亂撫摸還要舒服萬分。  
\--  
堂本剛反覆思索著堂本光一發過來的簡訊。

【剛下一次想做什麼呢？】

嗯…照以往的經驗這次對待堂本光一的進度算是有些落後。不過緩慢推進有它另一番滋味，堂本剛不著急進行下一步。

【光一怎麼想呢。】

青少年就是容易克制不住慾望。

堂本剛將手機丟到一邊，翻閱起下個月開始要展覽的目錄草稿，今天確認沒問題後就能印刷成冊。

【想抱你。】

簡單直白。堂本剛笑了笑，這些日子的相處使他清楚知道堂本光一的個性，天然沒什麼心機，想到什麼就說什麼，情緒表現也很明顯。

【想在哪裡抱我？】

良久沒有再收到回覆，堂本剛專心到把目錄都修正完寄出了還是沒收到回覆，索性放置了這個問題。

而堂本光一這邊則是在床上翻滾了好幾圈，他不知道該怎麼回覆，好像除了飯店套房外也沒地方可以去，想著想著就睡著了。  
\--  
接下來在見面前，堂本光一過著微妙的校園生活。

冬季制服不會露出太多肌膚，雖然知道別人看不到衣服下的痕跡，但堂本光一總覺得揣著秘密，莫名優越滿足。課堂間聽見同學們聊著男女間的矛盾或進展，都有種『我也知道喔』的感覺，至少不再像以往有聽沒有懂般。

上廁所時則會避開有人的時候，有種不想被別人看見的情緒油然而生。

『情人節妳要送藤本什麼啊？』

社團時間在圖書館翻閱書籍的堂本光一聽見不遠處有兩位女生在閒聊的聲音，這才第一次意識到情人節要到了，該準備些什麼。

『巧克力吧～』

『欸～好無聊喔～難道不是把自己綁個蝴蝶結送給他嗎～』

互相調笑的嬉鬧聲被圖書委員嗯哼聲制止，兩位女生安靜了會又小小聲討論起。

『還是織圍巾？』

『太沉重了吧！那天要去哪約會啊？』

對耶，他與堂本剛除了去表參道的餐廳用餐外，兩人都沒有在飯店外的地方碰面過，如果提議來場約會會不會被拒絕呢？

堂本光一的思緒飄啊飄，以至於圖書館都要關了還不知道，回過神來才匆忙捧著要借的書趕緊登記離開。

上次送給堂本剛的禮物似乎有使對方高興些。沒有動手做過巧克力，可是在家做巧克力肯定會引起父母疑心，尤其做完後器具要藏在哪？還是把自己綁個蝴蝶結送上去呢？

糾結萬分的堂本光一走回家，面對漆黑的屋子已經習以為常。他想要傳簡訊問堂本剛能不能見面，一起吃個飯也好，卻又想想哪有包養對象反過來一直纏著糖爹的，再這樣下去都快以為兩人是戀愛中的情侶關係了。

但…假裝是戀愛中的關係不可以嗎…

【情人節能見面嗎？】

進入家門前堂本光一編輯好簡訊發出，打開門點亮玄關燈火，面對漆黑冰冷的室內心裡也空蕩蕩。

【想去哪嗎？】

一封回傳的訊息點亮了黑暗，堂本光一嘴角牽動了下。

【去哪都好，想跟你在一起。】

【嗯，那天來OOO找我。】

在手機螢幕亮光暗去前，漆黑的房子好像也沒那麼寂寞了。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

情人節當天因放學後被老師找去關懷學習生涯規劃導致比預期晚了將近一個小時到指定地點。  
堂本光一連換裝的時間都沒有，拎著書包氣喘吁吁站在代官山一棟建築前，外圍低矮的樹叢和花卉巧妙的拉開屋內屋外的距離，還在調整呼吸的堂本光一從書包裡想找出手機打給堂本剛。

「今天謝謝你來幫忙。」

「呵呵～謝謝你還想起我！」

摸到手機正要拿出來撥打電話，便看見堂本剛和另一名男性從建築裡走出來。堂本光一在對街看著堂本剛被抱住、臉頰被親吻，在他要轉身離開時下意識面對旁邊的飲料販賣機，假裝路過投幣的高中生。

「你遲到了。」

當堂本光一試圖用眼角餘光觀察離開的男性，一股熟悉的古龍水味道從身後籠罩、溫醇的嗓音在左耳響起，另支手投了錢幣進飲料機，最後掉出一瓶可樂。

「老師臨時找我去談話。」

堂本光一緊張到不敢亂動，擔心被路人打量的目光、又希望剛才離去的男性看見這一幕。

「走吧！」

堂本剛取出冰涼的可樂罐往堂本光一臉上貼，堂本光一被冰的打了個冷顫，跟在不停偷笑的堂本剛身後走入建築物。  
\--  
易開罐拉環被拔開的聲音，下一秒堂本光一面前擺著一罐可樂，氣泡聲和甜香氣以及刺刺的氣泡刺激著他鼻尖。

「剛不喝嗎？」

接過可樂喝了小口，看著始終笑瞇瞇盯著自己的堂本剛詢問。

「這不就喝到了嗎？」

快速啄了下堂本光一沾著可樂氣味的雙唇，堂本剛露出虎牙笑了笑。

堂本光一愣住，在堂本剛轉身後才靦腆的笑了下，偷偷抿唇。

「這裡是要開展覽嗎？」

穿梭在建築物間，堂本光一看著擺設好的藝術品發出疑問。

「對喔，光一有興趣參觀嗎？」

堂本剛停在一尊雕刻作品前，風格被古希臘雕塑影響，赤裸的美、強調肌肉線條卻又不會太突兀、人物的側臉有些憂傷、明明是年輕男性的雕像卻融合柔和達到整體均衡美感。

「這雕像好美…」

雖然藝術方面沒有深入了解，但堂本光一看到雕像的第一眼只有感嘆，世界上竟然有這麼美的男子。

「我覺得小光比他還美…」

堂本剛繞到堂本光一身後，稍微環住他腰部往自己懷裡帶，下巴靠在肩膀上喃喃細語。

「別鬧了大叔…待會還要工作嗎？」

被這麼稱讚堂本光一覺得全身都燒紅，趕緊把人從肩上推開、拉開距離，喝口可樂降降火。

「嗯～今天的進度差不多了，要回飯店吃點東西嗎？」

「今天能換個地點嗎...」

「小光是想約會嗎？」

發覺堂本光一試圖遮掩的小心思，堂本剛倏然想起今天是什麼日子，伸手勾住堂本光一食指晃動下。

「怕你覺得無趣，想說換個地方。」

「fufufu～」

堂本剛沒說什麼，但臉上的笑容明顯是忍住過的，堂本光一更加不知所措，手緊抓著書包提把想著不如逃走吧。

接著堂本剛便拉著堂本光一的食指往建築物後方走去，推開木質門走到停車場將堂本光一推上車。

「要去哪啊？」

坐在副駕駛繫好安全帶的他對坐進車內的堂本剛發問，空著的手則小心翼翼撫摸真皮座椅，內心讚嘆保時捷的內裝觸感。

「光一有想去的地方嗎？」

啟動車輛引擎發出低吼聲，堂本光一豎起耳朵仔細聆聽，臉上盪漾著連他自己都不知道的愉快神情。

「fufufu～喜歡車嗎？」

「嗯！喜歡！」

說完又低下頭不好意思的搔了搔臉頰。

「可惜你還沒20歲，不然就能換你開了。」

「我很快就20了！」

果然還是被當成小孩看待了啊…堂本光一有些不安，猶豫著晚點要不要把準備好的禮物送出去。

「小光還沒說想去哪呢～」

車輛已經駛出停車場，在代官山的街道上悠遊穿梭。

「去哪裡都好。」只要不要一個人就好。

「嗯，坐好囉。」

車輛往高速道路方向行駛，上了高速後加重油門往目的地去。  
\--  
堂本剛帶他到幕張一間日式壽司店，店面不大裝潢講究，坐在吧檯的兩人先用熱毛巾擦拭手，安靜的欣賞與品嚐壽司師傅的手藝。

幾乎客滿的店內在今日顧客看上去都是成雙成對的，因此堂本剛他們進入店裡時還被打量了一下，隨後各自繼續親暱的交頭接耳，沒人在理會他們。

堂本光一坐上吧檯前還在緊張待會該怎麼點餐才不會顯的小孩子氣，幸好在他糾結時堂本剛已經點好餐點，還另外點了芥末章魚。熱茶與小菜先上來，堂本光一夾了塊章魚放入嘴裡，接著是沖鼻的嗆辣使眉頭皺起，然後是令人回味的美味。

「喜歡嗎？」

堂本光一嘴裡還有食物便用力點頭回應，這舉動很可愛，堂本剛忍不住在心裡這麼想。

除了詢問合不合胃口外，兩人在用餐過程沒有多做交流。倒是堂本光一常常不經意聽見旁邊的女性鶯聲燕語對著男伴調笑，還不小心瞥見窄裙下穿著絲襪的腿有一下沒一下蹭著男伴的西裝褲。

「還有想吃的嗎？」

沒發覺自己因此耳朵泛紅，堂本光一在堂本剛的詢問聲中才拉回思緒，有些尷尬的愣在那邊。

「還有想吃的嗎？」

堂本剛顯然發現堂本光一的不對勁，不過現在場合不適合逗弄他，只能好聲好氣的再詢問一次。

「吃飽了。」

端起熱茶喝一口，木盤上的十二貫壽司全進了胃，有些撐。

「嗯，送你回家吧。」

結了帳堂本剛拉開木門撩起布簾讓堂本光一先出去，隨後拉起木門才與堂本光一並肩走回車上。

回程堂本光一把書包放在大腿上，思索著什麼時候遞給堂本剛禮物比較好，另方面又覺得今天什麼進展也沒有感到失落，以至於好幾次堂本剛試圖聊天的話題都被冷落。

車輛在堂本光一家附近的空地停下，堂本剛引擎熄火關掉車子大燈，凝望著堂本光一時而皺眉深思時而抿唇，靜靜等他發現視線。

「欸？已經到了？」

過一陣子堂本光一發現車輛沒有繼續行駛，抬頭才看見熟悉的街道景色，發現堂本剛手搭在方向盤上另手握著排檔桿摩娑著。

「晚安光一。」

沒有挽留或其他動作，在堂本光一還沒想好該怎麼辦前堂本剛先開口。

「我、我有東西要給你。」

被道晚安的嗓音打亂了思緒和計畫，堂本光一咬牙決定一不做二不休。

「喔？是什麼呢？」依舊沒有其他動作。

「我放在家裡，你等我一下。」

說完快速下車跑回家，確定家中沒有人後傳訊息給堂本剛。  
\--  
「這是你要給我的？」

站在堂本光一家門口，玄關亮著微弱燈光，裡頭站著脫去制服外套、白色襯衫半敞開，脖頸上繫著一條正紅色絲帶的少年，在堂本剛的目光下顯的靦腆可口。

「先進來...」

堂本剛遲遲不進門，堂本光一怕晚歸的鄰居會撞見，趕緊把人拉了進來。

「你父母呢？」

從來沒有去過包養對象居住的地方，因為堂本剛認為有些隱私空間還是不要介入比較好。而堂本光一像是害怕他溜走般抓著他的手不放，回過頭嘟著嘴搖頭，神情有些沒落。

「讓我先脫鞋好不好？」

無奈的施點力拉回堂本光一，這才放開手讓堂本剛脫鞋。而堂本剛脫了鞋以後把鞋子拎在走上，示意堂本光一帶路。

兩人一前一後走進堂本光一的房間，乾淨整潔沒有凌亂衣物或物品，書桌上是排列整齊的書籍課本，制服外套掛在門後，棉被疊好擺在床鋪上，微涼的空氣裡飄著淡淡玫瑰香味。

「鞋子放這邊。」

從抽屜找出不要的紙張鋪墊在地板上，替堂本剛把鞋子擺放好，打開暖氣讓室溫回暖，忙完才發現沒有地方可以請堂本剛坐下。

「坐這裡吧...」

只好請人坐到床鋪上，自己則面對著堂本剛坐在地板上仰望著。

「就不怕你父母突然回來？」

堂本剛雙腿交疊，環視過臥房最後目光停留在堂本光一緊繃的臉上。

「他們要三更半夜才會回家，工作比較忙。」

媽媽在居酒屋工作、爸爸則會去工地當臨時工，通常都是堂本光一入睡後才回家。

「剛不喜歡嗎？」

在堂本剛思索該怎麼動作時，堂本光一從地板上起身，膝蓋挪動著靠近堂本剛腿前，把手放在他膝蓋上、抬頭望著堂本剛詢問。

「光一是說這個嗎…」

修長的食指纏著脖子上多餘的緞帶轉啊轉，直到不能再轉時輕輕拉扯使蝴蝶結振翅飛舞，緞帶滑落掃過堂本光一裸露的肌膚，紅與白很相襯。

「我怕送巧克力太小孩子氣…」

堂本光一聲音有些含糊，保持著姿勢不敢亂動，等待堂本剛下一部動作。

「我很喜歡巧克力喔～」

堂本剛繼續把玩著緞帶，點了下堂本光一泛紅的鼻尖，看他眨了下眼很是可愛，接著手指探向嘴唇，才觸碰到柔軟的唇瓣就被堂本光一探出的舌尖舔了下。

「光一不要這樣…」

始終保持沉穩的嗓音有些飄忽，堂本光一樂的將堂本剛的食指稍微含入嘴裡，用舌頭有一下沒一下的舔弄，雙眼則直勾勾望著堂本剛眼裡的慾望。

「會受傷的。」

這是真的，今天什麼也沒有準備，堂本剛可不想弄疼堂本光一，初次就沒有留下好印象的話後面就無法盡情歡快。

「我有看過資料片、」用牙齒輕輕咬著食指含糊說著「也有學清洗和擴張...」 

嘖，堂本剛內心大大咂嘴出聲。最有趣的部分竟然被堂本光一自己實行了，突然覺得樂趣少了一半，但很快的另一個想法閃過腦海。

「喔～」他用食指按壓住堂本光一不安分的舌頭，緩緩探入直到堂本光一反射性想嘔吐便抵住不動「小光能做給我看嗎？」  
\--  
浴室裡水流聲不斷，偶爾嘩啦啦流淌、偶爾像是被握住般無聲。

堂本剛坐在浴缸邊緣看著堂本光一赤裸下半身將溫水灌入身後，上半身則是按照他要求穿著白色制服襯衫敞開著，以及稍微翹起的分身根部綁著稍早解掉的紅色緞帶蝴蝶結。

「不、不要看好不好…」

堂本光一捧著肚子有些難耐，他們家的浴室不是乾濕分離，如果要解放只能當著堂本剛的面，現在才想到這些使他有些羞愧，咬著唇祈求堂本剛先離開。

「欸～我得看小光有沒有好好清洗啊～」

柔和的嗓音卻是不容拒絕的口吻，堂本剛神情從容看著忍耐到小臉稍微發白的堂本光一，雙腿換個姿勢交疊。

「拜託…」

不行了，快忍耐不住了。

「唉～」

堂本剛站起身，當堂本光一以為他要走出去時，他卻稍微蹲下將手掌放在堂本光一腹部，突然施力按壓畫圈、另隻手貼在後背安撫著，緩緩把蹲著的堂本光一拉起身帶到馬桶上，按壓腹部的手沒有停止動作、另隻手從後背往上摸到肩膀後用力壓下，將人釘坐在馬桶上。

「嗚……」

被按壓的腹部疼痛加劇，忍耐不了只好在堂本剛面前夾緊雙腿，死死咬著下唇避免發出難堪的聲音。

幸好堂本剛在他釋放前早一步按下沖水鍵，這使堂本光一沒那麼窘迫，但是羞恥的過程卻讓他滿身大汗，看在堂本剛眼裡卻是香汗淋漓的可人風景。

幾次後終於只排出透明的液體，濕透的襯衫黏在上身很不舒服，可是堂本剛卻沒有說可以脫下，堂本光一就乖乖穿著，即使覺得有些涼冷。

「別亂動。」

雙手放在浴缸邊緣、彎下腰抬高臀部，兩腿稍微分開讓站在背後的堂本剛檢查清洗成果。

看不到後背情況的不安感和未知的興奮沖刷著少年的心臟，狹小浴室裡除了彼此的呼吸聲外就是自己劇烈跳動的心跳聲，帶著薄繭的手掌覆上臀瓣時雙腿忍不住打顫，當手指觸碰到收縮的穴口時堂本光一忍不住發出小聲呻吟。

「自己擴張過？」

中指在穴口按壓了幾下卻進不去，堂本剛有些懷疑堂本光一說的話，還是他搞錯了擴張的意思？

「就、看過而已...」

咬著牙說出實情，連清洗過程都是只看過資料片的畫面，剛才還是初次執行。

「唉！」

堂本剛用另隻手揉了下堂本光一濕潤的頭髮，中指則放棄繼續探入，拍了下雪白的臀瓣後要他洗洗澡再說。

看著堂本剛離開浴室的背影堂本光一覺得委屈，檢討是不是自己哪一步沒有做好，不然堂本剛怎麼會突然離開浴室。抱著揣測不安的心情匆匆洗好了澡，下半身裹著浴巾就急忙忙回到房裡。

「以後不要說那種令人誤會的話。」

手持吹風機幫乖巧坐在兩腿間的人吹乾頭髮，堂本剛無奈的揉了揉堂本光一頭頂，暖烘烘的散發洗髮精的香味混合體香。

「我不喜歡你為了這些騙我。」

在堂本光一拿出乳液遞給他時，堂本剛握住堂本光一手腕認真的看著他有些濕潤的雙眼說。

「才18歲就想這些，書都不好好讀了？」

雙手搓熱掌心的乳液，貼在堂本光一年少彈性的肌膚上，緩慢游走。

「我只是、」

「只是什麼？聽同學都有過經驗便也想要有？」

「才不是！」

「不然呢。看了網路上糖爹的小說或文章分享，就覺得被包養就該做這些事？」

「也沒有...」

被戳中一半心事，堂本光一扁嘴氣鼓鼓著雙頰。

「給你機會解釋。」

手探向包裹著浴巾的下半身，發覺緞帶還綁著，有些好笑的幫他解開，添加乳液搓熱後繼續撫摸著光滑柔嫩的下半身。

「…好奇…」

「什麼？」

「就是對那麼舒服的事情感到好奇嘛！」

堂本光一用手抵住堂本剛搓揉自己分身的手，即使早就可恥的起了反應，可是他現在像是被激怒的小獸，氣鼓鼓的拉開堂本剛的手、轉向他壓倒在床鋪上。

「剛怎麼想的呢？難道包養不就是為了要做這些嗎？不然一開始合約上怎麼還會有過夜？」

用力壓制堂本剛雙手，堂本光一絲毫不畏懼的挑戰堂本剛眼裡的慾望，明明眼神是那麼炙熱赤裸，為什麼表現出來的卻是恭謙有禮絲毫不想佔他便宜的行為。

「光一想要？」

「嗯，剛不想嗎？」

舔了舔稍微乾澀的嘴唇，堂本光一勾著淘氣的笑容，他不信堂本剛不想要他，現在身下抵著他的硬挺說明了一切。

「想。」

掙脫堂本光一的禁箍並非難事，堂本剛抽出手來環抱住堂本光一的腰，一個翻身就把人押在床上。

「但得照著我要的來。」

這是他花錢買的樂趣，即使青少年對性的好奇和渴望也不能打亂他的節奏計畫，更不能被堂本光一一時的衝動牽著走。

「同意的話，我們就繼續，如何？堂本光一。」

全名被堂本剛暗啞的嗓音唸出時堂本光一顫抖了下，他沉溺在堂本剛滿是侵略的目光裡，被一個人深深注視著的感覺，真棒。  
\--  
堂本光一的父母在凌晨一點回到家，比平時早了一個多小時，聽見他們從玄關進來後走到客廳開燈的聲音，堂本光一全身緊繃雙腿不住哆嗦。

「噓。」

堂本剛食指抵在堂本光一唇上，用氣音在他耳邊提醒。

到目前為止始終腹部下墊著枕頭、臀部朝著堂本剛的方向翹著，堂本剛的手指不停在堂本光一體內進出按摩，從原本的乾澀到現在逐漸濕軟，穴口的皺摺也不再像最初般緊繃。

堂本光一咬著棉被不敢發出聲響，黑暗中提高的聽覺可以聽見父母在客廳翻找東西的聲音和收時消夜的塑膠袋碰撞聲，當然最清晰的還是身後手指在甬道內進出的水漬聲。

當堂本光一同意堂本剛的提議開始，堂本剛先是仔細吻遍他全身，在淡去的痕跡上覆蓋新的吻痕，繞開高舉的分身要他跪趴在床上，掰開臀瓣細細品嚐沒被如此對待過的新鮮穴口，還被稱讚清洗的很乾淨，靈巧的舌頭探入甬道後仔細舔弄，不同於之前的奇異快感從尾椎處向外漣漪般快速擴散。

等堂本剛吻夠了身後才是放入手指，堂本光一早已喘息連連、上半身軟的像水灘在床鋪上，除了感受快感外無法思考，連時間過了多久都不知道。

在堂本光一適應了一隻手指後，堂本剛才又探入第二根手指，果不其然遇到了阻力，括約肌有些艱澀的被展開了些，進入後甬道嫩肉立刻纏上。兩支手指在濕熱的甬道裡各自抽動，有時小力分開兩指、有時一前一後摳弄著，邊觀察堂本光一的身體反應，酥軟的腰部弓起時是被按壓到敏感點，前列腺的位置不在太深處還很好找，堂本剛富饒興味的微笑。

哈──哈阿───

黑暗中堂本光一喘氣聲無限放大，尤其客廳的聲音停止、燈泡的開關聲響起，父母回房後恢復寧靜。

堂本剛輕輕撫摸著堂本光一佈滿細汗的背部，弧線優美柔和、健康的肌肉線條與彈性十足的肌膚，無一不散發蓬勃生命力，比起展出的冰冷雕像還要美上許多。

「怎麼了？」

耳邊的氣音充滿蠱惑，堂本光一顫抖著、牽動身體肌肉緊縮穴口和夾緊甬道，一時之間另手指無法順利抽動，指腹停留在前列腺的位置加重按壓力道，引起另一陣顫慄和收縮。

「好、舒服、剛──」

輕吐字句時夾帶的喘氣聲點燃堂本剛更深層的慾望，手指試圖抽動未果，反而引起堂本光一扭動腰部、自主翹高臀部往堂本剛的方向將手指一點點吸入。

「想去了嗎？」

欣賞著花苞綻開一片一片的花瓣，他不著急讓他盛開，還不行，得再放些時日。

「剛、剛呢？」

顫抖著嗓音想要侵入的手指動一動，像片子裡那樣激烈的抽插。濕漉漉的分身在與柔軟的枕頭摩擦下都快釋放了，可是還不夠刺激，他想要堂本剛像那天般掌握著自己，也想要堂本剛在自己身上獲得快感進而釋放。

「我喜歡看小光高潮的樣子。」

銜住紅燙的耳尖，堂本剛手猛地握住堂本光一跳動的分身、將傘部握在掌心摩娑擠弄，插入的手指在甬道放鬆時倏然淺出深入抽動，堂本光一驚得趕緊咬住棉被，將旖旎的呻吟聲埋在被窩中。

「來，舔乾淨。」

等堂本光一從高潮快感中恢復神智，堂本剛伸出手掌湊到堂本光一嘴邊，上面還有殘留的白濁，其餘的已經被他用衛生紙擦去。

堂本光一先是試探的伸出舌尖舔了下，發覺得沒有那麼難接受便勤快的舔弄堂本剛的掌心，堂本剛用溺愛的眼神望著堂本光一的動作，結束後哄著堂本光一快點入睡，替熟睡的人再次擦上乳液。  
\--  
早晨堂本光一難得讓鬧鐘叫醒，身上蓋好棉被，關掉手機鬧鐘時發現有費用入帳。

當他揉著睡醒固定翹起的頭髮，想著堂本剛是什麼時後溜走的，房門便被打開。

「快點換了制服帶你去學校。」

堂本剛圍著他的浴巾走了進來，還擅自打開衣櫃翻找可以換穿的衣物，堂本光一滿臉驚訝的望著他，久久不能動彈。

「快點，還有點時間吃個早餐。」

最後挑選帽T套上，穿著堂本光一的運動褲，看上去像是鄰家大哥哥般。

堂本光一快速整裝後跟著堂本剛出門，這是他度過最愉快的早晨了。

「啊！差點忘了！」

在距離學校還有些距離的街道堂本剛臨停讓堂本光一下車，堂本光一從書包裡拿出一盒巧克力，放在堂本剛大腿上。

「雖然不是親手作的，但，情人節快樂。」

說完飛快下車，堂本剛看著腿上的巧克力盒，明顯包裝過，應該在上頭的紅色緞帶蝴蝶結，現在在哪裡呢？

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

堂本剛始終沒有更進一步的動作，即使堂本光一覺得自己已經完全準備好了，只得到堂本剛摸頭說下次吧的回應。

盯著凌亂的床鋪堂本光一發愣，床上還有殘留的餘溫以及乳液的淡淡玫瑰花香，從浴室傳出的流水聲清楚傳達堂本剛在梳洗的訊息，等他出來後就會被送回家，在車上親吻道晚安然後分別。

明明才釋放過的慾望又在回味中升起，身後腫脹的感覺未消，接下來的一兩天得好好照料。

「嗯？怎麼還沒整理好。」

穿上牛仔褲從浴室裡走出來，上半身還裸露沾著幾滴水珠，邊用毛巾擦拭濕頭髮看見堂本光一還窩在棉被裡動也不動，堂本剛沒有上前將放置在沙發上的衣服拾起丟到床上。

「你還沒吹乾頭髮嘛。」

抓著棉被邊緣遮住半張臉，耍賴般眨了眨眼睛。

「嗯哼，再不穿好衣服待會不送你回去了。」

看了下時間，再一小時得開跨國會議，堂本剛盤算著待會怎麼安排比較順暢。

「就這麼急著讓我走。」

腰部被年輕的手臂環住，感覺到左肩膀有些搔癢，是堂本光一用舌頭緩慢來回舔舐。

「fufufu，捨不得也得捨得，」堂本剛放下擦拭頭髮的手，反手搓揉堂本光一的頭髮，堂本光一瞇起雙眼享受著被觸摸、鼻尖湊近堂本剛脖頸處深深嗅聞「明天你還得上課呢。」 

這陣子見面時間已經不拘泥在週五晚間，堂本剛依舊沒有讓堂本光一過夜，卻也順著堂本光一提出平時見面的建議，只要他們想、只要時間允許，都能見面。

「剛該不會急著去見其他小情人吧。」

不情不願，廝磨著堂本剛脖頸的堂本光一語氣酸溜溜，想起情人節那天撞見的畫面就不舒服。

堂本剛擦拭頭髮的手停滯了下，隨即放開摸著堂本光一的手，走回浴室將頭髮吹乾。  
如此明顯的反應使堂本光一有些徬徨失措，礙於自尊心作祟，他沒有追上堂本剛腳步去撒嬌服軟，逕自穿起衣服後打開房門離去。

等堂本剛出浴室時房內已經沒有人，嘆了口氣巡視房內有沒有落下的物品，抓起車鑰匙離開。  
\--  
搭乘擁擠的電車，人滿為患的車廂充斥著各種氣味，過於濃郁的香水、應酬完的酒臭、結束運動社團活動的汗酸味，使有輕微潔癖的堂本光一不適應，想盡可能避免與他人觸碰。

住在接近終點站，從擁擠的人潮到空蕩蕩的車廂，堂本光一坐在位置上看著窗外稍縱即逝的燈火，內心莫名難受失落。停靠在小站後打開車門，走下車月台上也沒幾個人，電燈昏暗使人不想多逗留一秒，剛才在飯店裡的一切像是虛幻般，回到令人做噁的現實，堂本光一突然想吐。

他在車站公用廁所裡對著馬桶乾嘔，吐不出什麼東西來就伸手去摳，像要逼自己把晚餐吐出來般。

洗手時鏡子上反映著臉龐上的濕潤，應該是汗吧，他沒有哭的道裡。

「我回來了。」

對著空無一人的屋內打招呼，自然沒有人回應。玄關的鞋櫃上又是好幾張帳單堆疊，看了就刺眼，每個月都提醒著堂本光一家他們在這社會的身分階級。

堂本光一回到臥房打開銀行APP，數了數這陣子收到的費用，將近日幣百萬；再看看書桌上預計要考的大學學費清單，只能捨棄前面想考的大學選擇能夠獲得獎學金的學校了。

這就是現實。

在找糖爹的時候也知道這只是一場你情我願的金錢交易不是嗎。  
\--  
結束會議後檢查手機沒有任何來電或訊息，堂本剛有些不習慣，以往堂本光一睡前都會傳個訊息寫點什麼，有時候是問下次見面時間地點、有時候是說回去後他又做了什麼、有時候是簡短的道晚安跟一個生無可戀的表情符號。

他取出書櫃裡擺放的威士忌給自己倒了一小口，沒有放冰塊喝起來口感太過純粹強烈，就像堂本光一那樣。

說穿了堂本剛不反對在包養期間營造戀愛氣氛，總是要走點心這樣走起腎才會達到身心靈滿足，但今晚的堂本光一跨過界了，不該詢問他的私人感情世界。

挑選沒有經驗的包養對象風險就是如此，對方可能會陷入太深。

堂本剛思考著不如提早解約吧，避免堂本光一抽離不了，這也是為他好。雖然還沒完全吃到有些可惜，唉，真是進退兩難。

【抱歉，晚上不該打壞氣氛的，希望剛別當真！】

正當堂本剛編輯著短訊時，一條訊息傳送進來，來自堂本光一。

【我真的需要錢，其他的沒有多餘的想法，真的請剛別把剛才的事情放在心上！】

第二條簡訊進來，堂本剛思索著堂本光一怎麼突然態度轉變，可是要深究就會牽扯不清，很麻煩。

【拜託了…】

第三條簡訊進來後堂本剛有些煩躁，把威士忌喝完後直接撥打了電話。

「你是怎麼回事。」

『……』

電話那頭沒有回音，只有稍微粗重的呼吸聲帶著輕顫。

「發生什麼事情了嗎？」

換個柔和的語氣，堂本剛揉著太陽穴覺得自己不該撥電話，甚至不該詢問堂本光一怎麼了。

『難受…』

「怎麼了？難受？」

記得今晚也沒做什麼，就是和之前一般的擴張和互相撫慰，應該不致於使堂本光一身體出什麼狀況。

『我、我…』

堂本光一不知道怎麼解釋，捲縮在棉被裡悶著。

「我去找你好嗎？」

『嗯。』

得到一個充滿鼻音的回應。

堂本剛覺得太荒唐了，他像是趕在午夜12點前得到家的辛度瑞拉，不停要司機再開快點。

直到他站在堂本光一家門口，看見門打開一個縫，穿著條紋睡衣披著小外套身子單薄的人探出小腦袋、瞧見堂本剛後竟然赤著腳就跑了出來。

寒冷夜風裡一個溫暖的擁抱像是微弱的燭光想照亮黑暗般。

「剛喝酒了？」

「我們得在街上這樣談話？」

堂本剛忍不住笑了下，如果不是深夜外面無人，任何一位路人看見他們的狀態都會覺得奇怪吧。

「進來嗎？」

「你要上車嗎？」

停在不遠處的車輛沒有熄火，司機盡職的在旁守候。

「去哪？」

「光一想去哪？」

把想說的話嚥了回去，堂本光一沒有回答，走回屋裡一陣子後才又穿著鞋出現把門關上。

堂本剛牽著他的手帶回車上，一上車就把小毯子裹住微微發抖的人。

「剛先生要去哪？」

「回家。」

他不想去看旁邊堂本光一的表情，也不想去檢討自己的行為多愚蠢，他只是現在不想拒絕偷偷握住他手的冰涼小手。

反正他也不是什麼好人。

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

堂本光一緊張到記不得是怎麼一路進到臥室裡，手心冒著汗緊緊握著堂本剛的溫熱的手，整個過程都低著頭。

「就這麼緊張？」

堂本剛把人帶到臥室後讓他坐在沙發上，離開一小會才端著兩杯熱飲回到房內，把熱花茶遞給堂本光一，有舒緩緊張神經的作用。

「剛會怪我嗎？」

「會，還會在你身上討回來。」

他可是第一次破壞規矩帶了包養對象回家，還是在三更半夜，如果被其他人看見或對方父母報案，即使誘拐不成立，但流言蜚語也夠他受好一陣子了。  
看堂本光一小口喝著熱花茶，眼睛被熱氣薰紅、眼角有些濕痕，堂本剛真想掐死自己，尤其他用無辜又委屈的眼神看著自己時，堂本剛後悔把人帶回家了。

「首先，雖然合約上沒有寫，但我一次只包養一位，不會有其他情人。」

堂本剛喝了口熱可可，他急需熱量安撫情緒，不然待會說了什麼或做出什麼承諾就慘了。

「再來，我不是會透露私人感情生活給包養對象的人。」

堂本光一才鬆口氣偷偷竊喜，就聽見堂本剛淡漠的嗓音說著現實的話。

「如果光一也能接受，我們可以繼續；如果無法，這一年的費用我也會全部給你，提前結束關係。」

熱花茶浸潤著堂本光一上嘴唇，原本泛白的唇色被燙紅，他不想在堂本剛面前表現出脆弱或是不懂事的孩子氣，況且包養本來就是這麼一回事，他不該有不切實際的幻想。

「我想繼續。」

為了學費，堂本光一做出了決定。

「但我需要更多錢，否則繳不出大學學費，我能提供什麼樣的服務讓剛先生願意多花錢呢？」

堂本剛放下手中的馬克杯思索，以往包養的對象都是物質需求取向，拿了錢就去玩樂買名牌，還沒真的遇過欠債或是經濟上有壓力的，更何況堂本光一還沒有戀愛經驗。

「你希望我幫你出大學學費？」

「不、不是全部，」堂本光一沒有想要堂本剛支付四年的學費，他只希望前面兩年大學學費可以被贊助即可「我會去考考看一、兩間可以獲得獎學金的大學，如果可以有前面兩年的學費，後面兩年的學費我能靠打工賺的！」 

「你是說超商打工賺嗎？」堂本剛有些納悶，只有在超商是不可能的「還是你打算再找人包養？」 

「才不是！」

堂本光一有些生氣的瞪著堂本剛，起初他只想要湊到高三的學費就好，但拿了出乎意料的費用後，便有些期盼的計畫起大學學費。可是聽到堂本剛問他是不是打算再找人包養，堂本光一只覺得臉一陣熱辣，感覺被踐踏。

「剛先生，我的確是被你包養，但不代表我像你以往遇到的包養對象。」

緊握雙拳振振有詞，這是堂本光一想到唯一能捍衛自己的方式，即使有做好被別人輕視的心理準備，可是他仍然希望堂本剛能理解他為什麼選擇被包養，而不是像其他人可能那樣的輕視他。

「你先冷靜下來、」

「我很冷靜。」

被堂本剛摸了下臉頰的堂本光一手抖了下，熱花茶差點灑在他身上。

「我可以做為你的贊助者，前提是這錢得花的值得。」

一瞬間想要指責差點燙傷的行為，卻又克制住，堂本剛覺得事情已經開始往不理智的方向進行，得趕緊打住。他走到書桌前放下馬克杯，節骨分明的手指敲打桌面，令堂本光一有些焦急。

「怎麼樣才能算值得呢？」

手掌被杯子燙得有些紅，堂本光一見堂本剛遲遲沒有繼續說，忍不住開口。

「你得考上目標的大學我才會支付學費給你。」背對著堂本光一的堂本剛深呼吸後緩緩做出這個決定，雖然願意贊助，但他可不願意虧本「如果明年你沒考上目標的大學，我是不會提供學費給你的。」

堂本光一瞪大的雙眼又恢復，覺得有些乾澀眨了眨眼導致眼睛泛紅又濕熱，鼻尖也有點發酸。

「我會好好讀書的。」

他低下頭盯著溫熱的花茶，水面上漂浮著幾片認不得的花瓣，在漣漪裡晃動。  
\--  
「快點睡，明天一早還得送你回家。」

躺在床上堂本光一身體扭來扭去遲遲不肯安靜，堂本剛關閉燈光只留下牆角的微弱夜光燈，寧靜的夜晚除了堂本光一摩蹭床單的聲音外只有加濕機運作的細微聲響。

「明天我想請假。」

「剛才說會好好讀書的是誰。」

聽見堂本光一湊過來說的話，堂本剛立即回頭瞪了他一眼。

堂本光一抓住機會親吻住堂本剛的嘴，閉著眼睛模仿堂本剛平時親吻他的方式，先是試探著用舌尖舔舐唇瓣、輕輕吮咬下唇，發覺對方沒有抵抗時將舌頭探入對方口腔，雖然他知道堂本剛不太喜歡被舔到上顎，但他還是故意舔了下，果然引起堂本剛一聲悶哼，等對方舌頭也探過來時先是交纏再小力吸吮，接著加重親吻搜刮甜美的津液。

「剛先生今晚應該沒有盡興吧～」

他翻個身坐在堂本剛的小腹上，上半身俯在堂本剛的胸口，伸出食指點了點堂本剛的鼻尖，這些都是模仿堂本剛平時的行為。

「你回家後做了什麼？」

堂本剛沒有直接回應堂本光一，抓住那亂戳弄的手，目光如炬望著堂本光一漆黑的眼眸。

「想著剛先生、」堂本光一把空著的另隻手握住堂本剛也空著的手，引導式往他身後帶領「想像著你在飯店對我做的那些事情、」 

感覺堂本剛的手覆蓋在自己臀部上揉捏著，堂本光一撥開臀瓣要他伸入手指。

「但是不是剛就不行呢…果然不是剛就不行啊…」

倔強的臉龐泛紅、眼角又開始泛起水花，明明是笑著卻比哭泣還難過，堂本剛摸上堂本光一的臉頰，先是溫柔的撫摸、然後托住他後腦勺將人往自己方向帶，霸道的吻住那張顫抖著的小嘴，將所有溫婉細語吞了下去。

堂本剛仔細按壓著堂本光一濕軟的身後，還濕潤的觸感以及好進入的鬆軟出賣了堂本光一在家裡自行做的事情。

「嗯哼－」

幾乎沒什麼阻礙就能放入兩根指頭，比起一開始勉強能放入一根，到現在已經可以放入兩根指頭抽動，甚至耐心一點還能容納三根指頭，距離包容堂本剛慾望的那天已經不遠了。

「剛先生…」

俯在堂本剛胸膛上的堂本光一急促喘息著，吐出的氣息噴灑在堂本剛裸露的肌膚上，令人心癢。  
淚眼汪汪望著堂本剛忍耐的表情，喘氣的雙唇一下張開一下咬唇，時不時吐露一小截舌頭漫無目的舔弄。

「想要嗎？」

堂本剛喜歡聽堂本光一叫他剛先生，有種明確的階級隔閡感，以及臣服感。他壞心的摳弄濕漉漉的甬道，刺激嫩肉收縮，不疾不徐的再往深處推送。

「想、想要剛先生──」

堂本光一不喜歡被這樣緩慢折磨，他喜歡堂本剛用力霸道的搗弄，他自己來時幻想過堂本剛的碩大慾望進入體內，想到會被粗大填滿開拓，分身又流淌出一股晶瑩液體。

「在這裡要了你？」

堂本光一渾身顫抖，有些驚訝的眨了眨眼睛望著堂本剛，見他露出虎牙微笑著。

「如何？」

手指被溫暖嫩肉包裹著，感受甬道的皺摺收縮，指頭在深處攪動畫圈，故意刺弄了幾下。

「要──」

潮紅著小臉對堂本剛呼喊，他想要堂本剛進入自己，在堂本剛的開拓下展開身軀成為大人。

堂本剛含住堂本光一伸出的小截粉嫩舌頭吸吮著，不急著深吻。

「但我想在你床上要了你。」

吻到堂本光一都瞇起了雙眼，越來越高漲的情緒使他扭動腰部試圖摩擦分身，兩人的小腹被留出的前列腺液沾的濕潤。

「可是、」

可是現在回家的話肯定會吵醒父母，被發現的話就慘了。

「睡醒了在去你房裡做。嗯？」

令堂本光一無法抗拒的上揚尾音，他俯身親吻發出蠱惑人心嗓音的唇瓣，雙手搓揉著堂本剛的胸膛，沒有回覆。

「那現在怎麼辦…」

僵持了許久堂本光一發現如果自己不開口堂本剛是不會停止或繼續動作的，身後含吸著手指想要更多，只讓他更空虛難受。

「睡覺，然後起床，」堂本剛溫柔的摸著堂本光一的髮稍，在他唇上落下一吻，然後翻身壓制住堂本光一「上你。」

甬道被這番話刺激的收縮，堂本剛迅速抽出手指，在堂本光一的注視下舔吮，然後起身下床從衣櫃取出領帶來，是堂本光一送他的那條，綁在堂本光一手上確保他雙手不會不舒服後從背後抱著他入睡。  
\--  
早晨率先甦醒的是慾望。

堂本光一扭動著身體去刺激抵在自己背後的慾望，雙手被綑綁不代表什麼都不能做，雖然抱住他腰部的手臂使他不太好翻身，但他可以貼近堂本剛身體，故意發出綿長呻吟。

「這麼早就醒了…」

堂本剛在睡夢中感覺下腹一陣刺激，耳邊又傳來悅耳的呻吟聲，從迷茫中醒來才想起昨天把堂本光一帶回家了。嘴巴抵住堂本光一的後肩囁咬幾下，鬍渣扎在堂本光一細嫩肌膚上使他想閃躲，卻被牢牢固定著、下身被握住套弄了幾下。

「很有精神啊～」

然後堂本剛逕自起身下床去梳洗，把堂本光一晾在床上獨自錯愕。

「你怎麼能這樣！」

沒多久堂本光一裸著身子用被綑綁的雙手摀住精神的分身走進浴室，見堂本剛正在刮鬍子，那動作和神情充滿男子氣概。

「fufufu～乖～幫你解開。」

堂本剛放下手中的刮鬍刀，先幫堂本光一鬆綁，再遞給他全新的盥洗用具，讓他可以在旁邊梳洗。兩人時不時透過鏡子眉眼傳情，但更多是堂本光一瞪著堂本剛，堂本剛則一臉笑意回應。

「先吃早餐。」

梳洗完堂本剛帶他到餐廳用餐，餐桌上擺了兩人份的日式早點，今天主餐是烤魚和奈良漬，以及一塊玉子燒跟熱騰騰的味噌湯。

堂本光一很久沒有在家好好吃早餐，從上國中以後就是超商買個麵包果腹，因此面對這麼普通的一般家庭早餐，他忍不住有些情緒波動。用餐期間兩人都沒有說話交流，各自揣著不同心思度過了早餐時光。  
\--  
當堂本光一以為用餐後就要回家時，堂本剛帶他到書房要他乖乖待著，自己則做在書桌面前工作起來，毫不避諱在他面前開會處理公事。

堂本光一先是從書架上拿出『哈姆雷特』閱讀，原本以為會很艱深難懂，卻沒想到越讀越津津有味，直到身邊傳來熟悉的味道他才從書中抽離，看了眼來到身邊的堂本剛。

「好看嗎？」

「嗯，比想像中有趣。」

堂本剛伸著懶腰，待會再開下會就可以結束了，然後吃完中餐再去展場一趟。

「剛先生還要很久嗎～」

趁堂本剛伸懶腰的同時堂本光一摟住他，用臉頰在他腹部蹭了下。

「嗯～還要再一下，結束後帶你去吃飯，然後去展場，之後送你回家。」

「欸～小光好寂寞喔…」

從昨晚忍到早上，原本以為早餐後就能回家裡做期待已久的事情，沒想到堂本剛還有這麼多事情要做。堂本光一嘟著嘴有些含糊的撒嬌。

「我也很寂寞啊…」

摸了摸堂本光一貼靠在腹部的腦袋，柔順好摸的頭髮從指縫中流洩帶來酥癢感，忍不住一摸再摸。

「再一下下就好，小光乖乖看書喔。」

電腦傳出聲響，是視訊開始的提示音，堂本剛又揉了下堂本光一腦袋才依依不捨的走回書桌前，正要坐下時發現堂本光一竟然悄悄跟了過來，還帶著淘氣的笑容蹲了下去。

視訊已經開始，會議成員也都上線，堂本剛不好做出太明顯的動作或出聲制止，這倒給堂本光一一個大好機會，他蹲著爬進書桌與椅子間的縫隙，把堂本剛的椅子往內拉了點。

「噓──」

學堂本剛那晚的動作，堂本光一仰著頭對堂本剛比出安靜的動作，雙手則解開寬鬆綿褲的蝴蝶結繫帶，沒有內褲阻擋的慾望直接展現在堂本光一面前，他忍不住湊上去先用鼻尖嗅聞堂本剛的氣味，手扶著還沒升起的慾望用臉頰蹭了蹭，柔軟絲綢般的觸感跟勃起後緊繃的觸感完全不同，都令人愛不釋手。

堂本剛則保持一貫淡漠表情面對會議成員，兩手交握放在嘴巴前，時不時皺眉給人嚴肅的假像。

堂本光一先把尚未甦醒的慾望含入口中用津液稍微潤滑，舌頭在莖身和傘部來回打轉，喉頭不時小力吸吮下，等待慾望慢慢漲大充斥口腔再吐出來，從根部開始舔弄不急著再次含入口中。

一隻手從恥骨的位置用指腹按摩緩慢滑到私處，繞過高舉的慾望來到敏感脆弱的會陰用大拇指畫圈按壓，雖然技巧沒有堂本剛熟練，但生澀的手技帶給堂本剛不同的享受，他將身體往下滑動了點，給堂本光一更多發揮空間。堂本光一則用小嘴含住陰囊，先含入嘴裡輕輕吸、吸的同時舌尖邊畫圓舔拭，不停在兩顆球部來回舔弄，另隻手則握住慾望的根部，用虎口掐著根部有一下沒一下的輕微套弄。

在感受到鈴口流出不少晶瑩液體後，將目標回到慾望上，彷彿在舔冰淇淋般從根部緩緩往上舔，當舌尖勾到冠狀溝時又回到根部重新舔過，舔弄的過程堂本光一發現根部靠近陰囊的繫帶每次被掃過時莖身會稍微跳動下，這令堂本光一內心雀躍不已，他掌握到堂本剛的敏感點了。

「我要開動了－」

用唇語對堂本剛說著，堂本剛眉毛抽動了下，與堂本光一保持對視，見他微張小嘴先在傘部上親了下，接著濕潤的嘴唇包裹住整個傘部沒有繼續往下吞，感覺到口腔內吸吮的壓力、然後鈴口被舌尖輕輕鑽動勾弄。看著他微紅的小臉和沁出的薄汗，堂本剛真想把他抓出來壓在桌上狠狠擠進他溫暖的口腔抽動。

手指則依舊在根部來回摩娑以及按摩會陰，再堂本剛覺得要適應這快感時，堂本光一頭部緩緩上下動作，將傘部含入更多抵在上顎卻沒再繼續深入，舌尖舔弄到冠狀溝後又離開，每次都沒有更進入到咽喉，保持著傘部到冠狀溝位置的吞納動作，手部則握住莖身套弄，有時縮緊有時放鬆。

「嗯哼！」

不敢相信被堂本光一這樣逗弄下堂本剛釋放在堂本光一嘴裡，他趕緊把麥克風調成靜音，想要壓住堂本光一的頭部更進入卻礙於空間無法，而堂本光一則被突如其來的慾望釋放嚇的鬆開嘴，一部分釋放在口腔裡、一部分沾到了紅暈的臉龐上，一絲白濁滑過臉上的黑痣往下流到嘴角，他伸出紅艷的舌尖舔下卷入嘴裡。

用手巧妙擋住嘴巴的堂本剛正大口粗喘、眉頭深鎖，堂本光一這是從哪學到的招式，平時都不好好讀書在想這些有的沒有的。但快感是真的，更讓堂本剛迫不及待想要享用這年輕的軀體。  
\--  
「先去洗澡。」

終於結束今日既定行程，堂本剛帶堂本光一回到家中，他要堂本光一先去梳洗，自己則待在堂本光一的臥房裡想著待會該怎麼好好開動。

「剛先生不一起洗嗎？」

「如果你想像上次那樣在我面前清洗的話～」

話一出堂本光一立刻羞紅了臉，他才不想再經歷一次那麼羞恥的清洗過程，感緊抓著衣服進了浴室。

等堂本光一出來後換堂本剛進去沖洗。

堂本光一看見床鋪上擺放整齊的道具，下腹有些興奮的酥麻感飄盪，只敢趴在床沿看著道具們，不敢伸手觸碰。

「我以為你會先玩玩呢～」

還沉溺在使用道具的幻想當中，就被門邊傳來的嗓音拉回現實，回頭瞧見堂本剛赤裸著身體只用毛巾圍著下半身，吹乾的髮尾還有些濕潤水珠滴落。

「我、我、」

漲紅著小臉說不出半句話，當堂本剛往他方向走一步，堂本光一就用手撐著地板往後面退一步。

「fufufu～別緊張…」

堂本剛蹲下與他平視，手指勾著堂本光一的下巴緩緩靠近、親吻。

「到床上去。」

離開紅腫雙唇時堂本剛在他耳邊小聲低喃。

堂本光一乖巧的爬上床鋪，小心不碰觸排列好的道具們，看著幾近赤裸的堂本剛下身毛巾有些撐起，整個人都羞紅了。

「把衣服脫了。」

堂本剛依舊站在床邊沒有靠近，夕陽照射入臥房裡顯得旖旎，帶點青澀的青春正要結束尾聲的色彩。

堂本光一先是解開睡衣鈕扣，邊解著扣子邊凝視著堂本剛，他看見堂本剛喉結上下滾動著，是興奮亦是焦急，但他深知堂本剛是優秀的獵人，不會輕易出手抓住獵物，要確保獵物尚在愉悅放鬆的情況下才會掐住獵物咽喉，然後大快朵頤。  
拉開睡褲的鬆緊帶插入兩指大拇指，緩緩往下褪，底下是沒有穿內褲的私密處光結滑嫩，在睡褲要滑落地面時他抬起腿勾著、然後睡褲跌落地面發出蓬鬆聲響。

堂本剛這才走上前拉過堂本光一高抬的腿，往他圍著毛巾的腰部拉扯，根部綁著紅色緞帶襯在雪白肌膚上特別色氣，然後他俯下身雙臂撐在堂本光一上半身兩側，盯著他漆黑純真的眼眸，最後解開戴在他手腕的銀色手鍊換成戴在腳踝上。

噓。

在堂本光一開口要說些什麼之前，堂本剛率先抵住那小嘴，他不希望這時候有任何聲響搗亂氣氛，現在不需要對話，只需要做愛交纏。  
\--  
他們擁吻，在越來越昏暗的臥室裡，外面夕陽逐漸沉落，空氣溫度開始下降，刺激他們緊緊相擁。

堂本光一面對著堂本剛坐在他大腿上，兩腿環著堂本剛的腰部，兩人腹部間高舉的慾望抵弄著彼此，他雙手環抱著堂本剛的脖頸、揚起脖頸讓堂本剛啃食享用，留下一朵一朵紅痕和牙印，微啟的雙唇顫抖著只能發出氣音，他記得堂本剛最開始那個噓的指令。

堂本剛沉溺在留下印記中，也沒忘記安撫堂本光一濕軟的身後，從一開始塞入兩指到現在已經能放入三指，雖然抽動還是有些困難，但他不打算再放過這次機會，今天就要將果實摘下品嘗。

三指在甬道緩慢進出令堂本光一有些害怕，雖然深呼吸能放鬆身體肌肉，但手指卻忍不住抓著堂本剛寬廣的背部，每次抽痛就抓一次然後被咬一口，刺激著彼此。  
抵弄兩人的慾望流出更多液體沾濕腹部，堂本剛感受著堂本光一跳動的慾望似乎要釋放，便用手稍微用力掐了下他根部，硬生生把他從快感邊緣拉回。

「看著我…」

在夕陽快要完全落入地平線前，堂本剛暗啞著嗓音緩緩開口，兩人額頭都出了不少薄汗，他替堂本光一身後抹上更多潤滑液，然後抽出手指。

「自己坐下…」

然後他兩手往後撐著，好整以暇凝視著堂本光一的動作。

堂本光一先是羞澀，然後鬆開環抱著堂本剛脖頸的雙手，微微抬起腰部用雙手撥開臀瓣、在讓穴口抵住慾望的過程幾次滑過會陰處引起急促呻吟，最後一手扳開臀瓣一手握著堂本剛的碩大抵住自己的穴口，與堂本剛眼神裡深沉的慾望對望著慢慢坐下。

「唔！」

無可避免遇上括約肌阻擋，稍微調整下姿勢後突破使堂本光一發出短暫促音，因為潤滑液的幫助使碩大進入順暢，感受著炙熱的碩大一點一點拓展開甬道的皺摺然後被嫩肉緊緊包裹著，堂本光一忘情的張開小嘴發出無聲的嘆息，雙眉微蹙著眼角濕潤，表情令人憐愛。

「哈啊！」

在快要把碩大含入完成時突然被堂本剛的挺腰刺激叫喊出聲，堂本光一連忙摀住嘴巴，太過甜膩的叫喊使他羞怯。

「動一動…」

堂本剛被初經人事的甬道緊緊包覆著，嫩肉生澀的收縮和身體肌肉不著方法緊繃又放鬆都給他全新感受，即使他本來沒有興趣找沒經驗的對象，但現在卻被堂本光一沒經驗的身體大大滿足著。

「疼…」

努力擺動腰部擠下後，堂本光一終於吐出一個字，堂本剛這才拿起床單上的道具打開開關握住那半軟的分身，直接給予刺激。

「啊啊──」

「還以為小光不打算開口呢。」

他當然有發現堂本光一的不適，只是他想看堂本光一要倔強的什麼時候，但只要堂本光一開口，他就會幫助他和滿足他。

震動的道具套住堂本光一再次舉起的分身根部，前後被刺激著使鈴口冒出更多液體，滴在堂本剛的恥骨上，他伸手想要擦拭卻被堂本剛的挺腰動作搞得在情慾裡載浮載沉，一時之間只能將手搭在堂本剛的腰部，感受身後被刺激到的地方並迎合堂本剛的節奏動作。

「現在是誰在插著小光呢～」

見堂本光一滿臉潮紅閉著眼睛享受著快感沖刷，堂本剛扣住他的腰部狠狠往上頂弄了幾下，在堂本光一慌亂睜開雙眼時直視著他。

「剛、是剛先生───」

被逼著用高亢的音調回答，堂本光一感覺分身似乎快要抵達釋放邊緣，忍不住雙腿用力夾住堂本剛的腰。

「被插得要高潮的又是誰呢？」

輕輕咬住堂本光一紅腫的下唇後放開，堂本光一耳朵燒紅，有些哀怨的望著壞笑的堂本剛。  
但堂本剛不理會他，見他不回應便停下動作，使堂本光一只好努力扭動腰部想要攀上快感。

「是誰呢？嗯？」

又是令他心癢的上揚尾音，堂本光一微微顫抖著，他想要高潮，可是只靠他自己是不行的。

「是我…」

「你是誰？」

堂本剛恢復動作、扣著堂本光一的腰部淺淺抽動著碩大，他讓堂本光一雙手環住自己脖頸，時不時咬住他雙唇或脆弱的頸部。

「是光、光一、啊哈──」

叫喊出自己名字時的羞辱感和身下的快感同時湧上，堂本光一的理智順間斷裂，忘情的摟著堂本剛身體、下身賣力的上下吐納著堂本剛的碩大，每當碩大碾壓過敏感的前列腺時便發出高亢的短促呻吟，猛地坐下和被猛力撞上深處時全身因快感刺激顫慄著，分身噴發出一股股白濁，冷清的臥房空氣裡飄起淡淡腥味。

堂本剛見堂本光一高潮後有些疲憊，便把抱起放在書桌前，讓他背對著自己再扶著他的腰坐下，坐在椅子上激烈動作的兩人使椅子發出零件碰撞的聲響。堂本光一撐著書桌好撐起上半身，當他抬頭時正好看見對面鄰居點亮臥房的電燈，慌張下再次刺激甬道劇烈收縮。

「不、不要───」

「小光怕什麼？」

將堂本光一摀住臉龐的雙手往兩邊拉開，漲紅的小臉像是要滴出血來，頭死死低著不願抬起。  
堂本剛從身後環抱著堂本光一，先是兩手揉捏著他胸前挺立的乳珠，然後一隻手往下握住套在分身根部的跳動道具上下套弄著。堂本光一把頭埋在兩手間不願抬起，他害怕被鄰居看見，卻看見自己雙腿被堂本剛雙腿往兩旁拉開著，塌下的腰部正努力迎合抽插動作，黑暗中除了兩人粗重的喘息聲外就是交合處的激烈碰撞水聲。

「剛、快快點－」

突然堂本光一像是發現什麼，原本是要逃避往下看的視線而抬頭，卻瞧見提早下班的母親在街上要進來了。

「欸～怎麼了？」

堂本剛站起身讓堂本光一上身貼在冰冷的書桌上，抓住小巧的臀部大開大合的碰撞，鐵製書桌發出生鏽的搖曳聲，聽上去有種廉價的色情感。

「拜托、快、快點射啊！」

在一陣肉體激烈的碰撞聲與書桌搖晃的聲音外，堂本光一聽見玄關的門鎖被轉開的聲音，以及母親手上提著一堆塑膠袋放置時的摩擦聲，雖然距離房間還有些距離，可是害怕使他全身緊繃。

「小光放鬆點－」

堂本光一死死的摀住自己嘴巴，咬著下唇不讓一絲聲響流出，感受到身後堂本剛用力的頂弄到深處敏感的嫩肉，下身止不住的顫抖，分身在沒有被觸碰的情況下又噴出一汨汨白濁，被開拓填滿的甬道緊緊吸吮著炙熱的碩大，感覺到堂本剛的碩大在體內稍微漲大後更加硬挺衝撞到深處嫩肉，然後一股熱液澆淋在敏感的嫩肉上。

「嗚嗚──」

當堂本光一忍不住要叫喊出聲時，堂本剛先是扣住他下巴吻住那顫抖的紅腫雙唇，使叫喊的甜美呻吟只傳遞在兩人口中。  
\--  
「小光啊，今天怎麼這麼早睡呢？」

母親敲了敲房門，有些擔心堂本光一今天這麼早就關燈，雖然她不長在家，但她還是知道堂本光一為了上大學常常熬夜讀書。

「今天、比...比較累...」

坐在堂本剛身上，堂本剛從下方不時往上頂弄，暗示堂本光一不要停止擺動腰部，堂本光一努力抑止發出奇怪的聲音，盡可能保持冷靜回答母親。

「喔…認真讀書外身體健康也要注意喔！」

母親依舊站在門外沒有離開。

堂本光一雙手被堂本剛抓住，酸軟的腰部無法擺動太快，只能被堂本剛由下往上狠狠操弄著。

「我知道了！媽媽我先睡了！」

皺著眉頭不停張大嘴無聲喘氣，如果母親再繼續問下去，他怕自己會忍不下去露出破綻。

「嗯，小光晚安，」當堂本光一放鬆下來時，母親的聲音又響起「冰箱放了你愛吃的生薑燒便當，明天你記得吃喔。」 

「嗯───」

在聽見母親離開的腳步聲，堂本光一忍不住發出悠長的鼻息，有些甜膩和顫抖，眼角滴落了幾滴淚水。

「小光很棒喔～」

看著堂本光一漸漸被展開的身體，甬道不再像一開始生澀難以抽動，而背德感使堂本光一顯得更加可口迷人，從剛才就不停收縮的甬道和噴薄不出什麼液體的分身，堂本剛將掉落在床鋪上的紅色緞帶纏繞在分身傘部，緊緊扣著堂本光一的腰繼續往敏感處頂弄。

淡淡的玫瑰花香在清冷的臥室裡混和著慾望氣息飄盪。

今夜還很漫長呢。

TBC


End file.
